Esquizofrenia
by NekoAle
Summary: "– Esto es algo que solo yo sé... Masaki… Tiene problemas de esquizofrenia- había dicho Ranmaru con una sonrisa nerviosa." Takuto jamás había llegado a imaginar lo que le acababa de decir, la persona que más amaba en ese mundo tenía esquizofrenia, "Se puede superar" había escuchado de muchas personas; más nunca se espero el caso del de hebras cyan fuera tan distinto. YAOI TakuMasa
1. Porque te quiero te protegere

"_Gotea, gotea un rojo carmín. Que hermosos color el que estas dejando salir. Una dos, son como rosas, solo necesito unas cuantas gotas. Gotea, gotea, ese hermosos color."_

Sonrió con malicia. De esa forma que solo él sabía sonreír, causando un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda del más alto y es que; desde que conocía al menor no cabía la menor duda que cuando sonreía de esa forma no ocurriría nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?-se atrevió a preguntar con suavidad, intentando no alterar los nervios de su pareja. Se sintió algo nervioso cuando no recibió una respuesta, más siguió insistiendo- Masaki, ¿qué sucede?

El de cabellos cyan le miro por una fracción de segundo, mas volvió la mirada hacia el suelo regresando a su enfermizo sonreír. Takuto se sintió nervioso y le temblaron levemente las manos. Su mejor amigo se lo advirtió. Las personas a su alrededor se lo advirtieron pero el pianista hizo caso omiso a ese constante insistir, alegando de que con él era diferente.

-Flash Back-

El día que Shindou le comento a su mejor amigo su interés por el peli azul este le miro con cierto temor. Primero se rió un poco, diciéndole que dejara semejante broma pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Takuto su expresión cambio drásticamente. Le miro más serio de lo que recordaba, jamás había visto esa seriedad en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Kirino le tomo de los hombros susurrando algo que al principio pensó que era una broma pesada:

-Te lo diré solo porque eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio- Shindou le miro con los ojos abiertos, invitándole a continuar.-Esto es algo que solo yo sé; júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.-el peli rosa soltó un suspiro y miro incomodo a Takuto- Masaki…él… Tiene problemas de esquizofrenia- había dicho Ranmaru con una sonrisilla nerviosa. El castaño soltó una sutil carcajada, haciendo que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco- ¡No te estoy mintiendo joder! No te parece extraño cuando cambia de personalidad, cuando habla sólo….él mismo Kariya me lo dijo-susurró el oji cyan con la mirada gacha, haciendo que su receptor notara la sinceridad de sus palabras.-es peligroso estar con él.

-No creó que sea peligroso estar con él- debatió el otro- yo se que la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad delicada, pero no por ello es peligrosa- estaba molesto, le molestaba demasiado que su mejor amigo fuera tan exagerado e ingenuo para pensar aquello de una persona enferma.

-¡Hazme caso Takuto!

-Fin del Flashback-

Shindou decidió ignorar todas y cada una de las advertencias que le hicieron. Él estaba seguro de que estar con Masaki no era malo, ni peligroso. Pero luego de unos cuantos meses de relación tal vez debía cambiar de opinión.

Al principio el peli azul era un "amor" a su manera, pensó que los cambios repentinos de humor del peli cyan eran normales debido a su carácter, pero comenzó a notar que el pequeño bribón también hacia cosas bastante extrañas; como arrancarse el cabello o arañarse los brazos.

"Ellos me dicen que lo haga." Le susurro un día mientras Takuto le acariciaba el cabello intentando que no se lo arrancara. Era por eso que cuando Kariya se quedaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, Shindou se preocupaba de sobremanera pues significaba que "Ellos" le estaban hablando.

-Masaki-le llamo con más fuerza, haciendo que el ojiambar le volteará a ver, cambiando ese semblante tan aterrador que cargaba por uno más relajado.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con cierto fastidio. En parte le alegraba que el mayor le hubiese sacado de ese infierno de voces, en el que le decían cosas para nada bonitas

-Nada, solo vi que estabas demasiado ido-susurro con suavidad, acariciando la mejilla del menor.

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso.-su ceño se frunció y aunque su enojo no era real, quería aparentarlo.

-Pero si amo la cara que pones cuando interrumpo tus pensamientos- con delicadeza tomo la barbilla de Kariya y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hacia el suyo, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Qu…qué estás haciendo?-susurro con cierta vergüenza y molestia. Shindou tan solo sonrió de forma maliciosa haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del más joven, junto sus labios en un beso bastante lento, primero solo un pequeño roce, luego algo más profundo. Masaki al principio se opuso a este contacto pero luego poco a poco inició a corresponder. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel romántico contacto sonriendo para sus adentros. Le encantaba que el más alto le demostrara que lo amaba, aunque fuera de esa forma tan estúpidamente empalagosa.

"¡Aléjate!" susurro una de las voces en su cabeza. "No haré que se aleje" respondió él. Esa voz debía aprender cuando quedarse callada. "Aléjalo o lo alejare yo" le amenazo otra de las voces de su cabeza.

Se separo de manera algo abrupta de los brazos del más alto, empujándolo con algo de violencia. Shindou le miro extrañado, ya algo acostumbrado a que el más bajo le hiciera aquello.

-Masaki, ¿estás bien?-pregunto al observar que el rostro de Kariya se había contraído en una mueca de frustración. - Te estoy hablando-le paso una mano enfrente de su rostro intentando de que el otro regresara en sí. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a esos pequeños "ataques" que su pareja sufría por lo que sabía que aquellas acciones eran solo el inicio.

Kariya movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando que las voces que lo atormentaban se alejaran o simplemente desaparecieran, era frustrante el escucharla pues tan solo le arruinaban el momento de la manera más cruel que podían:

_-El no te ama, ¿lo sabes no? Tan solo está contigo porque siente lastima de ti._

-¡Cállate!

_-Por qué te niegas en aceptarlo -_la voz de su cabeza rió con malicia y crueldad_- ¿qué no vez que ese estúpido pianista desea con todas sus fuerzas a ese gótico de tu misma edad?_

Kariya se quedo un tiempo meditando mientras su mirada se cristalizaba levemente. Ellos estaban mintiendo. Le estaban jugando una broma pesada.

-No es verdad. No es verdad. ¡Estas mintiendo!-grito mientras se tomaba con desesperación la cabeza. Sabía que eso era mentira pero las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de insistirle. Sacudió todo su cuerpo, intentando que así se callaran- son unos mentirosos.

-¿Masaki?- el castaño le miro preocupado, sabía que el menor estaba sufriendo otro de sus repentinos ataques.- deja de escucharlos.- intento abrazarlo, pero el peli cyan lo empujo nuevamente, para luego tirar de sus hebras azulinas arrancándose unas cuantas-¡Basta ya!-corrió rápidamente hacia el más chico y lo tomo de los brazos, para luego apegarlo a su cuerpo.- calmate, ellos no son reales.

-Déjame- se removía de un lado a otro intentando desesperadamente que lo soltara, no quería que lo abrazara; él quería que esas voces se detuvieran.- cállalas. ¡Cállalas!-grito con desesperación mientras intentaba golpearlo, a lo que Shindou lo aferro con mucha más fuerza.

-_No vez que cree que estás loco, tal y como todos lo piensan._

_-No eres más que una escoria para la sociedad._

_-Deberías estar muerto…._

_-_Muerto….-Shindou le miro poniendo los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de la persona que amaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Debería estar muerto-miro hacia todos lados, perdido levemente en sus pensamientos y considerando muy seriamente hacerle caso a "ellos".

-_**Es verdad, no haces más que estorbarme**_-Masaki miro sorprendido a Shindou. ¿Él le había dicho eso- Masaki! ¿Me escuchaste? Deja de decir semejantes idioteces por amor a Dios….._**Te prefiero muerto.**_

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No se supone que me amas?-pregunto con cierta desesperación. Takuto sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Maldita fueran esas voces que atormentaban a su pequeño, le estaban haciendo creer que él le decía eso cuando no sería capaz ni de dañarlo.

-No Masaki, yo nunca diría eso…. –le miro con ternura, mientras acaricio su cabello, pero al ver el rostro del bromista noto que sus palabras no estaban surgiendo efecto- _**No vez que a ti no te amo. Si al que amo es a Kyousuke…**_No hay persona en el mundo que no ame más que a ti.

Pero parecía que el otro no hacía caso a sus palabras sino que se dejaba influenciar por las palabras que su mente le susurraba.

_-Mira, deberías ahogarte. Pienso que es eficaz._

_-Yo considero que es mejor cortarte el cuello, así sería más fácil._

_-¿Y si mejor lo matas a él?_

-No sería capaz-susurro entre sollozos. Se clavo las uñas en su muñeca, intentando que así dejaran de atormentarle. –Cállense…..

-Masaki, deja de escucharlas- el pianista sabía que no debía soltar al peliazul ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pues la única vez que no lo había sujetado durante uno de esos ataques, Kariya había intentado saltar por la ventana. –Yo estoy aquí.

-Cállalas… si me amas cállalas.-rogo desesperado, aferrándose con fuerza a la su pecho- me quieren matar….-

-Créeme que si pudiera callarlas lo haría.

-_Mátalo…_

_-_No quiero.

_-Entonces matate tú._

_-_¡NO QUIERO!-el menor rompió en llanto, perdiendo la batalla de emociones que tenía dentro con los "demonios" que le atormentaban. Clavo con fuerza sus uñas a la espalda del más alto, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño quejido, más intento disimularlo pues sabía que su única forma de ayudar al peliazul era dejándolo sacar su frustración.

Era verdaderamente frustrante el mirar cómo Masaki sufría de esos constantes ataques y no poder ayudarlo, ver como a cada momento esas voces hostigaban al más bajo haciendo que realizara cosas verdaderamente insanas como intentar apuñalarse o cortarse las venas e incluso matar a alguien…. Menos mal que el Kariya contaba con el cuidado de sus tutores y el de Ranmaru o de seguro ya le habría hecho caso a aquellas voces. Tan solo deseaba el momento en el que aquella pesadilla acabara para Kariya y así pudiera llevar una vida normal.

No había tenido otra opción más que llamar a Ranmaru para que este le ayudara a combatir ese ataque de histeria en el que Kariya se encontraba, en menos de dos horas todo se había sumido en una paz infinita que tan solo era interrumpida por el suave respirar del menor.

-Al fin se durmió-suspiro Kirino mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-la sorpresa era más que evidente ya que aun no se acostumbraba a ver lo rápido que el peli rosa calmaba a Masaki.

-Pues digamos que es de tanto estar con él… Se aprende a tratarlo. Yo se que debo darle un calmante o terminara sacándose los ojos, créeme que un día casi lo hace.- Shindou se puso más que pálido al escuchar aquello.-no te estoy mintiendo.

-No es que no te crea, pero es sorprendente.

-Lo sé- con delicadeza froto su frente, intentando que el stress acumulado desapareciera.- Masaki ya te conto que su psiquiatra le recomendó un hospital-le cuestiono mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Shindou se sorprendió por unos instantes, sin embargo recordó que si se lo habían comentado, pero no había sido Kariya.

-Su padre me lo comento hace dos días, pero cuando le pregunte a Masaki, él lo negó todo.

-A mi me lo conto su psiquiatra… ya sabes…Akio-san confía mucho en mi -la sonrisa de prepotencia se asomo en sus finos labios, arrancándole una pequeña risilla a su mejor amigo.-Dice que si los ataques de Kariya continúan y el sigue sin tomar sus medicamentos deberán ingresarlo a un psiquiátrico.

-¿Por qué?

-Anda Shindou, ya ha intentado apuñalar a más de dos profesores y a tres alumnos, que no lo denunciaron porque saben de que padece… Fudou-san dijo que si esos repentinos ataques continúan no solo podría matar a alguien sino que también se podría matar a él.

Shindou soltó un largo bufido. No podía permitir que su Masaki estuviera encerrado, cuando él mismo sabia que el peli cyan odiaba estar enclaustrado.

-Yo hare que tome su medicamento-la seguridad de sus palabras sorprendieron a Ranmaru, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño suspiro- créeme.

-No dudo de ti, pero tratar con Masaki y más en ese estado es muy difícil.

-Yo sé que si lo podre hacer.- y aunque dudaba un poco de sus propias palabras, tenía todo el deseo del mundo de apoyar a Kariya; de sacarlo de ese agujero en el que estaba perdido.

_**Masaki POV**_

_Gotea, gotea… Todo es rojo, y a la vez negro. Se siente como un abismo del que caigo pero aun así no llego al final. Es desesperante ¡quiero gritar! Pero aun así no suena nada. Tengo miedo quiero salir. _

¿Dónde estoy?

-_De aquí nadie te puede sacar-susurro una tenebrosa voz._

¿Por qué no puedo salir?- _el temor fue más que evidente en mis palabras, y aunque sé que no puedo emitir ningún sonido por alguna extraña razón ellos pueden escuchar lo que pienso. Siento como algo sostiene con fuerza mis muñecas apretándolas sin ninguna piedad, haciéndome retorcerme de dolor. _

_-¿Te duele?_

Me duele mucho, deja de hacerlo.

_-No quiero…Estoy intentando deshacerme de un estorbo.-Frente a mi aparece un espejo, en el que puedo ver que unos hilos de color rojos están atados a mis muñecas, tobillos, cuello, vientre. Mi cuerpo esta arrodillado y algo amoratado. Me obligan a levantar la mirada, haciendo que suelte otro quejido._

Me duele.

_-No me importa si te duele-me responde mi reflejo. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, veo como ese reflejo me sonríe con maldad haciendo que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se ericen- por qué me temes, si yo soy tú y tú eres yo-esas palabras me desconciertan un poco.- Hagámoslo fácil…M-a-s-a-k-i~-canturrea el reflejo ante mí, mientras estira su mano. Intento alejarme con desesperación pero los hilos me sostienen aun con más fuerza, acercándome inevitablemente hacia mi reflejo.-Vamos a deshacernos de la basura que eres- al momento en el que su mano toca mi pecho siento un dolor indescriptible, como si una correntada eléctrica me hubiera tocado, haciendo que suelte un grito desgarrador. Su mano traspasa mi pecho, haciendo un crujido bastante desagradable. Siento como toca mi corazón, y sin piedad alguna lo intenta arrancar. Una…. Dos…. Y luego de eso, todo se volvió negro..._

_Fin Masaki POV_

La calma en que aquella habitación estaba sumida se vio interrumpida por un grito bastante desgarrador, haciendo que los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala se alteraran rápidamente. Ambos corrieron hacía el segundo nivel, temiendo que el menor hubiera cometido una locura que le costara la vida.

-¡Kariya! –el primero en ingresar a la habitación fue el peli rosa, que se llevo un tremendo susto al mirar al peli cyan lloriqueando en una esquina de ese tenebroso cuarto.- ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Aléjate. –susurro el menor con voz sombría, haciendo que el mayor se preocupara.- Ellos me quieren matar….

-Kariya… -Takuto ingreso a la habitación completamente asustado. Sabía que Masaki no se alteraba con tanta facilidad y el que hubiera gritado así significaba que el efecto del calmante había desaparecido. –Cálmate por amor a Dios…

El silencio reino en ese cuarto durante unos segundos, hasta que una pequeña risilla se hizo presente, una que le helo la sangre a ambos mayores. Miraron como el más chico se ponía de pie y tomaba unas tijeras que se encontraban a su lado. Kirino palideció, él ya había vivido una experiencia así con Kariya.

-Baja eso-su voz tembló, e intento desesperadamente que Masaki reaccionara- no hagas nada estúpido.- Dio dos pasos al frente, pero freno al instante en el que vio como Kariya se colocaba la tijera en el cuello. Takuto soltó un pequeño chillido.

-¡No te acerques!-esa no era la voz del más bajo, sino que era una voz un poco más grave y seria de lo normal- acércate un poco más, y hago que se apuñale.

-Déjalo…-susurro Ranmaru, intentando razonar con ese "ellos".

-No quiero~

-Masaki, se que tu puedes oírme. –Shindou se sintió al borde de las lágrimas, estaba deseando desesperadamente que el menor soltara esa arma…

-Shindou… -la voz cambio de tono nuevamente.- Dile que se callen…... ¡Dile que se callen! –Kariya se dejo caer al suelo, mientras tiraba de su cabello, de verdad deseaba que aquella pesadilla acabara antes de que "ellos" acabaran con él…


	2. Un Intento de Escapar

Holo~ aquí NekoAle con un nuevo episodio de "Esquizofrenia" –se escuchan sonidos de aplausos– va con mucho cariño para todas las que leyeron el fic… Me gusto saber que les gusto ;w; me hacen sentir genial~

Y bueno muchas gracias por los review y a las que no han dejado pero igual leyeron, gracias…. Buaano no las distraigo más.

En la primera escena es recomendable que escuchen esta canción, ya que sera la Lullaby que Shindou le dedica Kariya en casi todo el fic: You Are my Love de Makino Yui (en lo personal amo la canción)

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon, así que si no te agrada, presiona el botón de salir.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños: Por desgracia mía.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Un intento de escapar**

–Diles que se callen. ¡Diles que se callen! –el menor se dejo caer al suelo, mientras se tiraba del cabello. Shindou se paró de manera inmediata, corriendo a abrazar a su pareja, la cual le recibió con algunos golpes y arañazos –no lo soporto –sollozo –es irritante escucharlas, hablan demasiado, me están volviendo loco.

Shindou lo aferro aun más a su pecho, y con delicadeza le quito la tijera con la cual había intentado apuñalarse. Le acaricio el cabello intentando así que se tranquilizara mientras le susurraba una canción, la preferida de Kariya.

– Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita yasashii manazashi no tabibita shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku omoidasenai kioku samayou –le canturreo de manera tierna y dulce al oído, intentando no alterar al menor. Masaki pareció calmarse al escuchar la balada y se abrazo aun con más fuerza al castaño –ellos no son reales Masaki… Yo estoy aquí. No estás solo, nunca permitiré que ellos te hagan daño.

Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que Takuto consiguió calmar los nervios del más bajo, para dejarlo nuevamente sumido en el mundo de los sueños. Kirino le miro enternecido y con rapidez ayudo a su amigo a depositar al más pequeño en su cama.

– ¿Y esa canción? –pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama donde la pareja descansaba.

–Masaki la escucho un día mientras yo la practicaba, y se volvió adicto a ella. Cada vez que entra en crisis, esa canción parece calmarlo. Es algo así como una canción de cuna para él –la suave risa de Ranmaru resonó por toda la habitación captando inmediatamente la atención del pianista – ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada, es solo que resulta gracioso. Hace un rato me estabas diciendo que te sorprendía la facilidad con la que yo calmaba a Masaki, pero tú lo has calmado aun más rápido que yo.

–Bueno… yo en realidad no lo había notado.

–Se nota que lo amas. La mayoría de personas huiría a tan solo enterarse de lo que tiene.

–Lo amo demasiado como para abandonarlo –con delicadeza acaricio las azulinas hebras del menor y luego deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza –él ha venido a revolucionar mi mundo entero.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado ya desde aquel incidente. Masaki había prometido a Takuto que tomaría sus medicamentos y así no causaría más problemas.

Pero había mentido. No quería tomarse esos odiosos medicamentos. Él prefería consumir algo más fuerte, algo que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y le aliviaba esa molestia durante más tiempo que esas estúpidas pastillas.

Y allí estaba el peli azulado, tirado en su cama mientras intentaba ignorar las voces de su cabeza. Tenía el frasco de Risperidona* en la mano, y se debatía mentalmente con todos "ellos" si debía tomárselos o no.

–_No deberías tomarlos. Nada en este mundo hará que dejes de escucharnos._

–_Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo._

–Cállense estúpidos, estoy tratando de pensar –se removió incomodo en su cama y quedo mirando al techo, como si este fuera a darle respuesta alguna.

–_**Escoria. No eres más que una escoria. –**_Kariya se incorporo velozmente, buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

– ¿Shindou? –pregunto al aire. Miro hacia todos lados, buscando a su pareja. Podía jurar que había escuchado su voz.

–_Ves, él piensa que eres una basura._

–_**Solo estas para arruinarme la vida.**_

– ¡Eso no es verdad! –Masaki miro hacia el reloj. Ya casi eran las dos, y Takuto aun se encontraba en su clase de piano. –Él ni siquiera ha salido de su clase de piano. –tomo su cabeza e inicio a sacudirla. –Cierren la boca que me desesperan.

–_Pero si esa no es nuestra intención Masaki, tan solo queremos que sepas lo que es verdad._

– ¡Suficiente! –con violencia lanzo el frasco de pastillas, el cual se rompió haciendo que todo su contenido se regara en el suelo. Kariya miro el desastre, pero decidió ignorarlo, tomando su teléfono móvil; llamo a la única persona que no se negaría a acompañarlo.

–Diga. –se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

–Hikaru… quiero que me acompañes a traer algo por favor. Pero debes ayudarme a salir sin que mis padres lo noten… Ahora –y sin dejan que el otro le respondiera, corto la llamada, sabía que dentro de un rato, Kageyama se asomaría por su ventana.

* * *

Si a Hikaru Kageya le hubiesen advertido que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo de ciertos "delirios" como el mismo Kariya los llamaba, jamás hubiese aceptado ayudarlo a escaparse de su casa. Sin embargo allí estaba él, siendo arrastrado a uno de los lugares más aterradores de todo Inazuma, todo por ser un amigo tan noble.

–Kariya…creo que sería mejor de que volvieras a casa –susurro el peli morado con algo de nerviosismo. Masaki le lanzo una mirada bastante aterradora y siguió con su constante balbuceo.

No es que Hikaru fuera cobarde, pero sabía cuando debía alejarse de algo cuando esto resultaba bastante peligroso, y el lugar a donde su mejor amigo lo había ido a meter era aun más que peligroso. El edificio en donde estaban, corroído por el olvido, lleno de polvo y telas de araña; un lugar donde era más que evidente que nadie había pisado en años, provocaba la sensación de que si dabas un paso en falso el suelo se rompería y te daría una caída directa hacia el frío suelo subterráneo.

Hikaru siguió los pasos de su mejor amigo que al parecer sostenía una conversación con alguien que él no podía ver. Suspiro resignado, desde que conocía al pequeño bribón había notado una forma extraña forma de actuar en él. Hablaba solo, se realizaba cortes y se arrancaba el cabello, le era difícil entablar una conversación coherente, no tenía muy buen trato con otro ser viviente; en sí él era de los pocos afortunados que había conseguido cimentar una amistado "estable" con el peli-cyan.

–Masaki, vámonos de aquí, Kidou debe estar preocupado por qué no estoy en casa. –volvió a insistir. Al recibir una llamada de su amigo a las 2 de la tarde, Hikaru había salido de su casa con la excusa de que iría a jugar un poco de soccer, y ahora eran las 10 de la noche, de seguro su tutor debía estar más que preocupado. –a demás de seguro que tus padres ya te deben estar buscando. Este lugar parece sacado de una película de miedo, en cualquier momento nos saldrá un violador…o algo peor. –sacudió su cabeza ante tal idea e intento despejar su mente.

–Eres un exagerado –fue la única respuesta que el ojiambar le otorgo, haciendo que Hikaru le mirara con pena.

–No es exageración, si mira este lugar. Parece que nadie ha puesto un pie aquí en años. Se va a caer.

–Es más estable de lo que crees. Ahora cierra la boca o te tiro por la ventana. –Santo remedio, Kageyama dejo las quejas pues sabía que las amenazas de su amigo iban enserio, pues en una ocasión Masaki le había amenazado con lanzarlo de las escaleras del Instituto y así lo había hecho.

Luego de subir alrededor de cuatro pisos en ese abandonado lugar, entraron a lo que pareció ser una oficina. Hikaru pudo percibir un desagradable olor a plantas secas y quemadas, reconoció ese olor rápidamente ya que estaba algo familiarizado con él. Al avanzar un poco más en la habitación pudo notar el humo que había en el aire, y al fondo de ese lugar, en donde se notaba que jamás entraba la luz del sol se encontraba un hombre de cabellos morados en una muy peculiar forma. Este tan solo levanto la mirada y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo que se encontraba entre sus dedos. A Hikaru se le helo la sangre.

–Masaki –susurro el hombre con frialdad- tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí.

–Seiya-san, se me ha acabado tu encargo; así que he venido por más.

El hombre se puso de pie, haciendo que automáticamente Hikaru retrocediera dos pasos. Su amigo lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y le lanzo una amenazante mirada

–Dime por qué traes mocosos a este lugar – el desprecio fue más que evidente en la voz del mayor presente, haciendo que Kageyama se encogiera en su lugar. ¿Mocoso? Nunca se había sentido tan insultado en toda su vida –de igual manera, tengo de lo que quieres pequeño. De eso y más. ¿Quieres que el efecto dure más o que sea común?

Hikaru miro sorprendió a su amigo. Entendía que le hablaba el hombre a su amigo, pero estaba deseando que no fuera verdad. ¡Kariya solo tenía solo trece años por amor a Dios! Su respiración se acelero levemente al ver como su amigo meditaba durante unos minutos para luego asentir.

–Quiero que sea más duradero y fuerte –la seguridad de su respuesta hizo que el de ojos castaños se asustara. Esa era una nueva faceta de su mejor amigo. –Tal vez así ya no las escucho por bastante tiempo –susurro aun más para sí que para los presentes en la habitación –Dámelo –exigió más que pedirlo. El adulto solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo para regresar con dos pequeños blíster de medicina y se los entrego al de hebras cyan. Hikaru palideció totalmente pero intento disimular su nerviosismo.

Kariya enarco una ceja y tomo lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas pastillas blancas, de esas que tomas para el dolor de garganta, y una sonrisilla se cruzo por su rosto. Palpo su bolsillo izquierdo y de este extrajo su billetera, sacando de allí el dinero suficiente para pagar el producto. El hombre correspondiente al nombre Seiya conto a una velocidad impresionante el dinero y sonrió con malicia.

–Es exacto, puedes disfrutar de tu increíble viaje de placer Kariya. –el menor solo rio ante el comentario y tomo a su amigo de la muñeca para salir de allí.

El peli morado sintió que podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad una vez estuvo fuera de aquel horrible lugar. Con algo de violencia, totalmente inusual en él, se libero del agarre del peli cyan, haciendo que este le volteara a ver entre confundido y molesto.

– ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa Kariya?! –la ira y la impotencia eran palpables en cada una de las palabras.

–Eso te debería preguntar yo a ti – el otro ni se inmuto en gritarle, tan solo le observo con cierto fastidio.

– ¡¿Qué es eso que acabas de comprar?!

–Acaso tengo que darte cuentas a ti de lo que compro –una sonrisa sínica se hizo presente en el rostro del más bajo de los dos. La mueca iracunda de Hikaru se acrecentó aun más a lo cual Kariya se rió –no eres mi madre.

–No seré tu madre, pero te recuerdo que tú me arrastraste hasta aquí. Así que o me dices o te delato con tus padres y ellos me van a creer a mí. –amenazó con seguridad. Muy mala jugada. Dos segundos después Hikaru había sido estampado con violencia contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que todos y cada uno de sus huesos tronaran con violencia.

– ¿Así que me vas a delatar? –La mirada del ojiambar era completamente fría causando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda del peli morado –de verdad te atreverías a traicionarme así. Eres un pésimo amigo.

–_**Eres un imbécil si crees que no lo haría.**_ No…no, yo solo bromeaba Kariya, no le diré nada a nadie.

–Sabes que los cadáveres no pueden hablar –Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su mejor amigo.

–_**Atrévete.**_ Kariya, cálmate –la desesperación se hacía cada vez más presente en el rostro del pequeño peli morado, pero esto Masaki no lo podía ver; en su mente se encontraba un Kageyama que lo miraba de forma retadora y burlona, poniéndole los nervios de punta. Las voces en su cabeza no tardaron en comenzar a sonar.

–_Se está burlando de ti._

_-_–_No deberías dejar que te faltaran así el respeto._

–_Hay que enseñarle una lección._

–Una lección… Eso es lo que te hace falta mi pequeño amigo~ –su puño se elevo, dispuesto a ser enterrado en el rostro del moreno, pero se detuvo ante el insistente sonar de un teléfono móvil. Las voces en la cabeza de Masaki protestaron, pero este las ignoro totalmente, extrayendo el teléfono de su bolsillo. – ¿Shindou?

– ¿Dónde diablos estas? –la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba entre molesta y preocupada. Hikaru agradeció a mil a la pareja de su amigo por haberlo salvado de tan fatal golpe y en menos de dos segundos se había librado del agarre de Masaki.

– ¿Tengo por qué decirte? Además sabes que estoy en mi habitación.

–Eres un mentiroso Kariya, tus padres me llamaron para preguntar por ti, así que ahora mismo me dices donde estas –Masaki apretó la quijada con fuerza, maldiciendo mil y un veces a todos. –Dímelo ahora.

–Estoy cerca del parque de Inazuma. Pero ya voy a mi casa. –se escucho un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

–Ni se te ocurra. Les dije a tus padres que te habías quedado a dormir en mi casa. Si te atreves a poner un pie en la mansión Kira, de seguro te fusilaran. Ven a mi casa. –ordeno el pianista con dulzura y sin dejar que el otro si quiera alegara corto la llamada.

Kariya tiro con violencia su móvil, haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos. Hikaru dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar y se acerco cauteloso hacia su amigo. – ¿Estás bien? –durante algunos segundos no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

–Vámonos. El odioso de Shindou me ha pedido que vaya a su casa. –y sin decir más, se encamino hacia la casa de su pareja, siendo seguido por su mejor amigo que aun se encontraba sorprendido y asustado por la nueva faceta que acaba de descubrir en Masaki.

* * *

–Ya los encontré –Kirino suspiro con alivió, llevaba alrededor de una hora, desde su amigo lo había llamado casi al borde de las lágrimas, dando vueltas por los al rededores de la ciudad buscando a los pequeños prófugos. – ¿Dónde están?

–Dijeron que estaban cerca del parque, pero ya vienen para aquí.

–Es bueno saber que Masaki está bien. Te juro que pensé que había hecho algo estúpido.

–No es la primera vez que se escapa de su casa, supongo que es normal que todos pensemos que hará alguna estupidez. –la melodiosa risilla que se escucho al otro lado de la línea se le contagio un poco al de rulos.

–Lo sé, más si fue alguno de "ellos" el que lo hizo salir –un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Takuto. El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, seguido de la inconfundible voz de su pareja, le hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

–Kirino, ya llegaron. Te llamare más tarde para comentarte que fue lo que le hizo escaparse. –La manía de Shindou por cortar las llamadas antes de que le respondieran volvió a ser presente. Tiro su teléfono a la cama y corrió hacia la entrada principal de su casa.

Masaki recién había ido a dejar a Hikaru a su casa, inventándose alguna excusa para cubrir la larga ausencia de su amigo. Cuando pareció que Kidou le había creído se encamino hacia la casa de su pareja teniendo una pequeña riña con las voces de su cabeza. Al entrar a la mansión Shindou, fue recibido por Takara, el viejo mayordomo de la familia de su novio. Ni bien estaba saludando al amable mayordomo cuando fue atrapado entre los brazos de su pareja.

– ¡Masaki, eres un idiota! ¡Por amor al cielo no vuelvas a escaparte así! –el menor tan solo se dejo estrujar por el más alto, correspondiendo al abrazo.

–Pero si tan solo fui a dar una vuelta para comprar algo –susurro en respuesta.

–Pero avisa cuando salgas así. Tus padres casi se mueren de un infarto cuando no te encontraban por ninguna parte. –Kariya solo rió suavemente, sabía que su familia y su pareja se preocupaban de sobremanera cuando desparecía de manera abrupta pues podía cometer alguna locura como la de la última vez, en la que casi se apuñalaba con unas tijeras.

–Cálmate –canturreo mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Takuto, en un suave contacto que poco a poco fue cobrando cierta firmeza. Shindou tomo de la cintura al más bajo y lo levanto con delicadeza y en respuesta Kariya enredo sus piernas en su cadera.

–Sabes que te amo demasiado, por eso me preocupas. –le recordó una vez se separaron. Masaki tan solo sonrió en respuesta y volvió a besar sus labios ahora con mayor pasión.

Subieron rápidamente a la habitación del dueño de la casa, quien de una patada cerró la puerta, pues sus manos se encontraban ocupadas en deshacerse de la sudadera y la playera que el más bajo cargaba. Una vez estas fueron despojadas, se encargo de llenar de besos todo el torso desnudo de Masaki, quien respondía a estas acciones con pequeños jadeos y gemidos que tan solo acrecentaban el calor del que Takuto era preso.

Poco a poco el resto de ropa fue quedando en el suelo, haciendo un camino hacia la cama del pianista. Shindou beso con salvajismo los labios de de ojos ambarinos quien correspondió de igual manera; ambos intentaban apegar aun más sus cuerpos, necesitaban sentir con desesperación el cuerpo de la persona que amaban. Las manos viajaban con desesperación por toda la piel del contrario, provocando que la temperatura sé elevara de una manera increíble.

Shindou mordió con suavidad el hombro derecho de Kariya, a lo que este respondió con un fuerte jadeo y arañando su espalda.

–Amo cuando produces esos sonidos –susurro el pianista cerca de la oreja del menor, para luego morderla causando que Kariya se estremeciera de placer.

–Shindou –jadeo suavemente.

Se restregaron como dos animales en celo, con toques sumamente delicados por parte de Takuto, que intentaba tratar con la mayor ternura a Kariya, sentía que podría romperlo si no lo trataba así. Todo él le volvió loco. Su suave piel, el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, quería llenarlo, marcarlo con su esencia; que todos los presentes en el planeta supieran que Kariya Masaki le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Por su parte, Masaki daba toques más torpes y bruscos, mordiendo, arañando a diestra y siniestra. Él pensaba que así era más excitante. Que la delicadeza de los movimientos de Takuto y la brusquedad de los propios creaban una perfecta armonía al momento en el que ambos realizaban aquel acto en el que se volvían uno solo.

–Eres hermoso~ –canturreo Shindou, mientras separaba las piernas del menor y se colocaba entre ellas. Tomo una, y la elevo levemente, para besarla desde la punta del pie, hasta llegar a los muslos causando que Kariya soltara pequeños gemiditos.

–Déjate de rodeos. –jadeo el menor con desesperación. El calor que ahora lo envolvía era sumamente desesperante y Shindou era el único que podía apagarlo. Takuto ignoro olímpicamente las quejas del más bajo, dirigiéndose ahora hacia su entrada. Abrió aun más las piernas de Kariya, agradeciendo la flexibilidad de este, y acerco su boca hacia el lugar que él consideraba como el más estrecho del mundo. Se relamió los labios y con lentitud ingreso su lengua en aquella estrecha entrada, causando que Masaki arqueara todo su cuerpo -¡Shindou! ¡Ah!

El pianista disfrutaba de aquellos sonidos que Kariya producía, esos sonidos que solo él le hacía producir. Luego de un rato jugueteando con su lengua, se alejo y miro como el peli azul le lanzaba una mirada suplicante y llena de deseo. No pudo resistir más. Coloco cada una de las piernas del menor en sus hombros y de una sola estocada entro en el cuerpo de Masaki.

La habitación fue inundada por un fuerte alarido de placer de parte del oji ámbar que clavo sus uñas en los hombros del mayor. Quemaba, sentir a Shindou dentro le quemaba de una manera jodidamente deliciosa. Por su parte Takuto agradecía que la flexibilidad de su pareja no afectara en nada la estrechez de su entrada, que lo aprisionaba entre sus paredes, brindándole un asfixiante placer que cada vez se volvía más delirante. El menor respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía como sus músculos interiores convulsionaban frenéticamente. Quería más.

–Muévete… me estás matando –Shindou obedeció a la petición, iniciando un lento vaivén que hacía a Kariya delirar de placer. Después de unos segundo Masaki correspondió al movimiento de caderas, queriendo que así su pareja llegara más profundo –Shindou, ah….t…te amo.

Shindou sonrió al escuchar eso, le encantaba cuando Masaki decía aquellas palabras, pues sabía que era el único que podía escucharlas.

–También te amo mi pequeño.

Shindou intentaba que Kariya sintiera todo el amor que le tenía con cada uno de los besos, con cada una de las caricias, con cada estocada; quería que su pequeño supiera que él era su mundo y que no estaba solo, nunca lo estaría. Solo la habitación del pianista fue testigo nuevamente de la entrega que ambos jóvenes realizaban, en la cual ambos se demostraban todo el amor y cariño que se tenían. Terminaron ambos juntos, con un fuerte gruñido de parte del mayor y un gritillo bastante agudo por parte del más chico. Se miraron con ternura y volvieron a unir sus labios mientras Shindou abrazaba con dulzura a Kariya.

El menor oculto su rostro entre el pecho de su pareja y este acaricio con delicadeza su cabello, mientras tarareaba la canción que a Kariya tanto le gustaba. Entre pequeños mimos ambos se dejaron abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Miro el reloj, eran acerca de las tres de la mañana. Se tallo los ojos y se removió algo incomodo, sintiéndose algo desubicado al no reconocer la habitación donde estaba. Se sentó con cuidado y pudo notar un bulto a su lado. Sonrió y con ternura le acarició el cabello.

–_Ahora se ve tan indefenso-_canturreo una voz. Con desesperación volteo a ver hacia todos lados.

–Cállate –ordeno con molestia –me estas fastidiando.

–_El que te fastidia es el estúpido de tu novio Kariya… Pienso que ya es tiempo de deshacernos de él. _

–Maldita sea cierra la boca –intento no gritar para así no despertar a Takuto. Con lentitud se levanto de la cama y tanteo el suelo, en busca de su sudadera. Una vez la hubo encontrado busco en los bolsillos de esta, sacando de allí el pequeño blíster que había comprado –hare que callen una vez por todas –saco una de las pastillas blancas que allí se encontraban y se dispuso a tomarla.

– _¡No te atrevas! –_gritaron todas las voces a la vez haciendo que Kariya se pusiera aun más nervioso.

–Observen – sin decir una palabra más se metió la pastilla a la boca, dejando que esta se comenzara a diluir unos minutos antes de tragarla. "Ellos" le reclamaron durante los 30 minutos antes de que la pastilla surgiera efecto, haciendo que poco a poco todo se viera de forma más lenta. Las voces desaparecieron, convirtiéndose ahora en siluetas de colores bastante molestos para su vista. Se sentía más liviano, como si estuviera flotando. Miro hacia las grotescas figuras de colores que aparecieron enfrente e intento tocarlas. Se sentía en un extraño trance en el que todos sus sentido se agudizaron, haciendo que todo fuera percibido de una manera bastante deliciosa.

Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatas,podía ver todo, las partículas de sudadera, podía sentir el color de la alfombra, la textura de esta. Todo su alrededor se movía de forma bastante graciosa, haciendo que Masaki se riera de forma tonta. No se podía poner de pie, no sentía las piernas; todo su cuerpo estaba como adormilado. Pero no le importo; se arrastro un poco por el suelo y se quedo tirado en el, sin importarle el frío de la madrugada, no lo sentía. Más bien sentía una deliciosa calidez que lo envolvía por completo.

Una de las figura de colore se coloco encima de él, y Kariya estiro su mano hacia ella, como si tocarla fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Los colores danzaron sobre su cabeza, causándole un repentino mareo. Ladeo su cabeza e intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, perdiendo el equilibrio a los pocos segundos y volvió directo al suelo.

–_Te dije que no podrías deshacerte de nosotros Kariya._

–_Nosotros siempre te acompañaremos… No importa cuántas drogas uses, siempre nos vas a escuchar._

* * *

Chan chan chan! Y hasta aquí el capítulo!

Les comentare por si no se entendió: según Wikkipedia (?) los pacientes que padecen esquizofrenia (sobre todo los adolescentes) consumen drogas en vez de los medicamentos recetados, ya que según ellos, estas sustancias alucinógenas hacen que los síntomas de esta enfermedad reduzcan de una manera mas efectiva que con los medicamentos.

* compuesto químico antipsicótico de segunda generación creado para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia.

¿Qué más les debería de explicar? mmm no se, si algo no se comprendió por favorsito háganme una pregunta por Reviw y yo con mucho gusto se los respondere...

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido de ustedes y espero un Reviw~ ya sea con una felicitación o critica; todo se acepta~. Besos.


	3. Cuando todo se volvió oscuro

Hola~ aquí yo reportandome como lo prometí con un nuevo capitulo de Esquizofrenia! de verdad me agrada bastante recibir sus review ;w; de verdad que me suben el animo...

y bueno solo le recomiendo que escuchen la canción Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana, ya que vendría siendo la música del capítulo...

Bueno no los sigo distrayendo y les dejo su lectura~ y nos leemos mas abajo

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sigue siendo parte de los odiosos de Level-5 (?)

* * *

Capitulo tres: Cuando Todo se Volvió Oscuro

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron aquella habitación, haciendo que la persona que se encontraba en la cama se removiera levemente, estirándose como un gato. Palpo el lugar donde se encontraba y al no sentir a nada o más bien a nadie se levanto como un resorte. Miro hacia todos lados buscando a quien se suponía había pasado toda la noche a su lado; pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte en aquel amplio espacio.

Supuso entonces, que posiblemente se había levantado a desayunar o que tal vez andaba dando algunas vueltas por allí. Lanzando un suspiro, se dispuso a buscar su ropa y así salir en busca de su pareja, y fue en ese momento en que noto que en el suelo aun se encontraban todas sus pertenencias regadas.

–Masaki, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto al aire esperando que el menor le respondiera. Supuso que si su ropa estaba allí el tenia que andar aun por la habitación. Espero durante unos segundos a que su incógnita fuera respondida, sin embargo no llego ninguna contestación. Shindou se preocupo de sobre manera, sabía que si el de cabellos cian estaba demasiado tiempo solo era capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez.

Se cambio de forma rápida y se dispuso a dar con el paradero de Kariya, hasta que un suave tararear, proveniente desde el balcón, capto su atención, haciendo que se acercara curioso hacia dicho lugar. Mediante se fue acercando percibió un curioso olor, a orégano quemado. Se asomo al balcón y allí encontró a Masaki, sentado en la barandilla, con los pies colgando hacia el vacio, tenía puesta solamente una camiseta de Takuto, en su cabeza tenía unos auriculares de un gran tamaño y en su mano izquierda sostenía un cigarrillo. Shindou, enarco una ceja entre molesto y enternecido.

– Load up on guns and bring your friends it´s fun to lose and to pretend she´s over bored and self assured. Oh no, i know a dirty Word – Kariya movía levemente su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, cantando con bastante sentimiento, tomo una pequeña calada de el cigarro entre sus dedos y expulso el humo de forma lenta, para luego seguir cantando. Esa era una de sus canciones preferidas, a decir verdad se sentía bastante identificado con las letras que Kurt Cobain solía componer-hello, hello, hello, how low? hello, hello, hello, how low? hello, hello, hello, how low? hello, hello, hello… ¡Hey, devuélvemelo! –la inspiración con la que cantaba se vio interrumpida al momento que el pitillo fue arrebatado de su mano. Miro indignado al peli café mientras este tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para así apagarlo. – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –grito bastante colérico. El castaño tan solo enarco una ceja y negó levemente.

– Prometiste que lo dejarías –le recordó con voz suave, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. –Sabes que eso tan solo te hace daño Kariya, déjalo de verdad.

Kariya rodo los ojos y aparto el rostro con un infantil puchero.

– Sabes que solo los uso cuando tengo los nervios de punta.

– Para eso tienes medicinas que deberías de estar tomand…

– ¡No me tomare esas porquerías por nada en el mundo! –Shindou miro con los ojos abiertos a Kariya. No era raro que de la boca del menor salieran esas palabras, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle. Kariya tan solo torció un poco la boca y lanzo algunas maldiciones, intentado soltarse del agarre del más alto.

– Quédate quieto, gusanito. Si te mueves mucho te caerás desde el tercer piso –reafirmo el agarre en su cintura y deposito un beso en su cuello. Kariya se sonrojo, sacándole una carcajada bastante sonora a su pareja.

– Pues no parece tan mala idea eso de caerme de aquí –soltó el menor sin remordimiento alguno –Tal vez así dejo de escuchar esas odiosas voces –murmuro más para sí mismo que para el castaño. Dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, como si algo hubiera captado su atención, luego bajo la mirada, observando la altura desde se encontraba. La verdad es que aunque sonara extraño, se le hacía tentador saltar.

– _**¿Por qué no simplemente saltas? Así me ahorras todas las molestias que me causas. **_**–**Kariya miro a Takuto ligeramente sorprendido –Masaki, me estas escuchando… vamos a desayunar. –el de ojos ámbares intento con desesperación de alejarse de los brazos de el castaño. Shindou le miro y volvió a atraerlo a su cuerpo, necesitaba alejarlo del balcón o de verdad saltaría. –Kariya cálmate ya.

– ¡Aléjate! –grito asustado. Miro desesperadamente hacia todos lados, buscando una manera de poder alejarse de él.

–_Te quiere matar_ –susurro una de las voces en su cabeza. –_Nosotros te lo advertimos._

–Cálmate –susurro el mayor intentado que sus palabras calmaran al más bajo. Pero estas parecieron causar el efecto contrario pues el peli cian se movía con mayor insistencia. Takuto comenzó a exasperarse, de verdad necesitaba hacer que el menor regresara a la habitación. –Kariya, ¡Ya basta! –y sin importarle los puñetazos y empujones que el pequeño bribón le daba, lo tomo en brazos y se las ingenio para poder regresarlo a la cama. Una vez allí lo soltó e instantáneamente. Masaki se alejo, como si el castaño fuera una peste. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Ellos dicen que me mataras –se tomo con desesperación la cabeza mientras su respiración se volvía irregular a causa del miedo. Estaba realmente pálido, como si hubiera visto algún fantasma. –Me quieres matar.

–_No puedes escapar Masaki~, acabaremos contigo._

–_No hay nadie que pueda salvarte._

–_**Voy a acabar contigo **_–Para los ojos de Kariya; Shindou se acerco de manera peligrosa, pero realmente tenía una expresión preocupada; sin embargo Kariya tan solo veía a su pareja con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro. –Te pregunte algo Kariya…. ¿Trajiste tu medicamento?

– ¡Aléjate! –tironeo un poco de sus hebras azulinas, preocupando terriblemente al mayor, quien no dudo en correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho. Tan solo quería que se calmara.

–Cálmate, yo no te hare daño –con ternura acaricio su cabello intentando que así el malestar desapareciera. Sentía como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se removía incomodo y sollozaba levemente, odiaba como esa enfermedad torturaba a su pequeño, él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para desaparecer todo lo que atormentara a la persona que consideraba como la más importante de su vida.

–_Masaki~ –_Kariya dirigió su vista hacia la esquina de la habitación. Parecía que allí los rayos del Sol no lograban llegar, pues estaba sumergida en una penumbra para nada usual. –_Vamos a jugar un rato Masaki. –_canturreo la voz, ladeo un poco la cabeza en intento de enfocar más su vista. De aquella esquina salió una mujer, de cabellos largos y azulinos parecidos a los que poseía el de ojos ámbar. Ella estiro su mano y Kariya imito el gesto ante la confusa mirada de su pareja. La mujer rió de forma cantarina contagiando la risilla al menor.

–Kariya, ¿qué tanto ves? –pregunto con ternura el pianista. Agradecía internamente que el más bajo hubiera mejorado su humor en tan poco tiempo, prefería verlo riendo.

Kariya ignoro completamente al músico y continúo mirando a aquella mujer. Ella no dejaba ver su rostro pues lo cubría con su cabello. Tan solo podía apreciar su hermosa figura, cubierta por un vestido de color blanco, la risa volvió a resonar en la habitación, pero ahora no sonó melodiosa sino que fue algo macabra.

– _¿Cómo has estado pequeño niño? –_pregunto la mujer. _–Hace tanto que no te miro. –_Kariya ladeo la cabeza confundido. No recordaba en nada a esa extraña persona.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto aparentemente hacia la nada. Shindou, busco que era a lo que el peli cian le hablaba con tanto interés, sin embargo no hayo nada. –Nunca te había visto.

–_Pero yo si te he visto mucho a ti –_la mujer al fin mostro su cara, dejando a la vista un horrible rostro de caballo en vez del de una mujer; en vez de ojos tan solo se encontraban dos cuencas con un rojo intenso en su interior. Masaki se apego más al cuerpo de Takuto pero en vez de sentir el calor y la protección de él; tan solo sintió un vacio._ –Shuu, él ya no está aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo –_se acerco a paso elegante hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, haciendo que este intentara retroceder asustado_ –no intentes escapar~ _

Kariya intento nuevamente alejarse, pero sintió como sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por unas manos que no podía ver, pues las sentía claramente. Se movió desesperado e intento gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Ya no estaba en la habitación de su pareja, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier persona.

– _Cálmate, esto será solo un momento. Quiero charlar. –_una sonrisa un tanto espantosa se formo en los que parecían ser los labios de la mujer._ –yo estoy aquí para protegerte chiquito. Desde que eras un niño lo hago. –_con ternura acaricio el rostro del menor, mostrando así una mano terriblemente huesuda, sin piel ni musculo. Masaki ahogo otro grito.

– ¡Masaki! –escucho a la lejanía la voz de su novio, busco desesperadamente donde se encontraba este, pero no lo encontró en aquella oscuridad.

–_No lo escuches. Él no está aquí._

–Kariya –sintió como algo sacudía su cuerpo haciendo que regresara a la realidad. Nuevamente volvió a encontrarse en el cuarto de su pareja, miro desconcertado y algo asustado hacia todos lados, ese repentino cambio de ambiente le había aturdido un poco –por dios, ¿te encuentras bien? No me estabas respondiendo. ¿Con quién estabas hablando hace un rato? –la preocupación era más que evidente en las palabras del mayor.

–No lo sé –se limito a responder el menor, haciendo que el otro arqueara la ceja extrañado.

–No lo sabes –repitió el pianista y el otro asintió en respuesta. –Mírame –le pidió pero Kariya no pareció escucharlo. –Mírame. –volvió a repetir, tomándole por el mentón. Masaki rehuyó la mirada algo asustado por el suceso recientemente ocurrido. –Ellos no te harán daño.

–Tú no eres el que los escucha.

–No seré el que los escuchar, pero seré el que te defienda de ellos. Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, nunca. –le prometió rozando levemente sus labios. Kariya embozo una pequeña sonrisa que cautivo al castaño, y en un rápido movimiento junto sus labios. –Ahora, vístete. Iré a dejarte a tu casa.

–Está bien. –sin mucha gana se levanto de su lecho, haciendo que el mayor riera un poco. Busco sus prendas con una rápida mirada y rápidamente tomo todo, cambiándose a una velocidad impresionante.

– ¿No querías tomar una ducha? –el otro negó ante la pregunta. Shindou tan solo negó riendo. –Tomaras una luego, ¿verdad?

–Claro que si, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que quiero hacer es tomar una ducha con agua caliente. –termino de colocar sus zapatillas, levantándose hasta llegar a la posición del niño prodigio. Sonrió de forma juguetona y le robo un beso que descolo levemente a Takuto. Era raro que Kariya tuviera esos gestos. Una tonta sonrisa se formo en los labios del oji café.

– Entonces vámonos.

* * *

–Muchas gracias por cuidar de Masaki, Shindou-kun. –agradeció nuevamente el peli rojo dueño de la casa. – Esperamos que no te haya causado molestias –El de rizos tan solo negó sonriente.

–No hay de que Hiroto-san, y al contrario sabe que me gusta mucho que Kariya pase tiempo en mi casa –lanzo una mirada algo cómplice al menor, causando que el rostro de este se sonrojara. Ryuuji tan solo soltó una sutil carcajada ante la infantil reacción de su retoño.

–No sabes lo agradecidos que estamos contigo Takuto –sonrió el peliverde mientras aferraba a el menor a su cuerpo. –De verdad nos agrada mucho que cuides de él.

–Al contrario, les agradezco a ustedes por permitirme estar cerca de su hijo.

–Tú te has ganado ese privilegio –comento Hiroto con una sutil sonrisa. –Si gustas puedes quedarte.

–No se preocupe. Debo ir al conservatorio, únicamente he venido a dejar a Kariya. –dio unos pasos hacia su pareja y con cariño le beso la frente. Masaki arrugo la frente ante el gesto terriblemente meloso, aun así no se resistió. –Prometo que vendré más tarde. –Masaki negó.

–Mejor nos vemos mañana, hoy tengo que ir a ver al odioso de mi psiquiatra.

–No hables así de Fudou. –le reprendió Midorikawa. El de mirada gatuna tan solo soltó un bufido. –Si gustas puedes venir mañana a cenar. Tendremos una reunión familiar y nos gustaría que tu estuvieras presente.

Shindou miro sorprendido a ambos adultos, jamás pensó que lo invitarían a una reunión de semejante calibre. Dirigió su mirada hacia su pareja y este asintió tímidamente, parecía que no estaba muy convencido de aquella invitación lanzada por su "madre". Por el contrario Hiroto parecía haber fruncido levemente el ceño, en señal de cierto desapruebo. Aun así no se opuso a nada.

– ¿No sería mucha molestia? –pregunto el joven con cautela. Midorikawa lanzo una mirada asesina a Kira, que parecía querer decir algo y negó rápidamente.

–Para nada pequeño. Es más, para nosotros sería un gusto tremendo que nuestra familia conociera a la pareja de Kariya. –pellizco maternalmente la mejilla del pianista y este tan solo soltó una risita.

–En ese caso aquí estaré. –Pareció que al de ojos negros se le ilumino la mirada. Junto sus manos con alegría y abrazo suavemente a Shindou.

–Entonces aquí te esperamos. Anden. Despídanse, nosotros ya nos vamos. –corrió hacia la cocina, jalando suavemente a Hiroto que parecía refunfuñar levemente.

Una vez ambos adultos hubieron desaparecido de la sala, Takuto abrazo a Masaki.

–A Hiroto no parece agradarle la idea de que este aquí. –Comento en su oído. Kariya tan solo soltó una risita.

–A él no le agrada la idea de que seas mi pareja…. Pero Ryuuji-san ha hecho que se vaya acostumbrando.

– ¿A ti te agrada la idea?

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

–Ya sabes –con delicadeza acaricio la tersa mejilla del menor, pero Kariya no pareció ni inmutarse ante el cariñoso gesto. –de que venga a cenar con tu familia. –el otro tan solo soltó un bufido.

–Es que…. Mi familia es algo… no sé como describirla. ¿Extraña? –hizo una mueca un tanto molesta –no, tal vez, molesta… Esa sería la palabra correcta para describirla.

– ¿Molesta?

–Sí, digamos que aun no se acostumbran a lo…que yo padezco. Y bueno posiblemente te hostiguen con preguntas estúpidas sobre como sobrellevas esto…ya sabes –Kariya parecía realmente incomodo diciendo aquello. Soltó otro bufido y miro fijamente al mayor –Cuando Kirino vino por primera vez a cenar con mi familia prácticamente lo espantaron.

–No me dejare intimidar por todos ellos Masaki. Si me preguntan algo incomodo, simplemente responderé que es porque te amo y que a ellos les importa un carajo el porque estoy contigo. –Kariya rió ante sus palabras y Shindou sonrió al escuhcarlo. –Me encanta tu risa.

Kariya se sonrojo terriblemente y comenzó a empujar al otro hacia la puerta, provocando risas en el castaño.

–Vete ya. Llegaras tarde –lo saco de la casa y le dio un rápido beso, pero Takuto logro capturarlo, tomándolo por la cintura. Kariya forcejeo un poco, sin embargo término cediendo ante el beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron. –Vete ya. –volvió a soltar. Shindou tan solo sonrió triunfante.

–Nos vemos mañana entonces Kariya~ –se despidió, aunque nunca recibió una contestación, en lugar de ello tan solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente. Soltó un suave suspiro y negó levemente. –Eres todo un caso pequeño. –Miro al cielo y luego comenzó su andar hacia la salida de la residencia Kira.

* * *

Kariya siguió con la vista al otro hasta que este desapareció de su campo de visión. Suspiro aliviado. De verdad que se sentía algo mareado.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresalto, haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto. Volteo rápidamente, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al que había osado a asustarlo, pero se detuvo al ver al pelirojo parado detrás de él. Soltó un par de maldiciones y le miro de mala gana.

– ¿Qué quieres? –soltó con tono tosco.

– ¿Ya te tomaste la medicina? –pregunto el adulto enarcado una ceja. Masaki le miro por una fricción de segundo y asintió lentamente. Hiroto frunció el entrecejo nuevamente. –Mientes.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestiono el peli cian con molestia. –me la he tomado en casa de Takuto.

–Mientes Masaki, no me quieras ver la cara –volvió a acusar el mayor, haciendo que Kariya le mirara indignado. Iba a reclamar pero el frasco que Kira le extendió hizo que se tragara todas sus palabras. –Lo encontré anoche tirado en tu cuarto. No te has tomado ni una. ¿Por qué, si sabes que te hace daño no tomarlas? –Kariya chasqueo los dientes con frustración y bajo la cabeza cual niño regañado.

–Ellos dicen que eso es veneno. –contesto con la vocecilla más inocente que pudo hacer. Hiroto tan solo enarco una ceja, demostrando así que no estaba convencido de las palabras del menor.

–Sácate las bolsas de la chaqueta. –le ordeno. Masaki se puso realmente pálido.

– ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? –pregunto algo nervioso, pero intentando que su tono sonara retador.

–Tú solo ataja la orden –le contesto seriamente el adulto. Kariya busco rápidamente con la mirada algún lugar a donde escapar, pero Kira le tomo del brazo. –Hazlo o lo hare yo.

Rendido, a Kariya no le quedo otra que aceptar la orden, sacando con lentitud las bolsas de su chaqueta, que al instante dejaron caer el pequeño blíster que había comprado el otro día. Kira le miro reprobatoriamente, haciendo que el menor se encogiera en su lugar.

– ¿Y esto? –pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete de pastillas. Kariya tan solo alzo los hombros nerviosamente.

– So…son pastillas para el dolor de garganta –mintió rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable al instante. Odiaba mentirles a sus tutores, pero a veces "ellos" le ordenaban que lo hiciera. Kira tan solo puso los ojos en blanco y endureció su semblante.

–Me quieres ver la cara, ¿verdad? –le recrimino molesto. –No me trates por idiota, yo se que son estas pastillas Kariya. ¿Por qué carajo compraste LSD?

–Yo…. Bueno…. Esto actúa mejor que esa odiosa medicina –se defendió rápidamente.

– ¿Eres torpe? –se notaba que Kira se estaba esforzando de sobre manera para no perder su eterna paciencia. No quería gritarle a Kariya. –De verdad Kariya, esto no te hace para nada bien.

– ¡Me ayuda más! –grito con cólera el más bajo. Kira le miro entre decepcionado y molesto.

–Dame ahora todo el dinero de la semana. –le ordeno de manera severa. Kariya le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Kira no era capaz.

–Pero… ¡¿Por qué?!

–No tengas el descaro de preguntarlo Masaki. –elevo levemente la voz, ocasionado que el bribón retrocediera un poco asustado. Kira se arrepintió rápidamente y le miro con ternura. –lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, porque esto –puso frente a su rostro el blíster. –no te hace para nada bien.

Kariya le miro con los ojos centellando de rabia. Escarbo un poco en su bolsillo trasero y con furia lanzo su billetera al suelo; y sin decir se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación para así continuar con su rabieta. La mano de su tutor en el hombro se lo impido.

–Tómatelas. –le entrego el frasco con el medicamento y le lanzo una mirada de suplica. En verdad estaba preocupado por la salud de Kariya, no quería que volviera a sufrir otro episodio. El de ojos ámbar tan solo miro despectivamente los medicamentos y los arrebato de la mano del adulto, para luego caminar hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella de un portazo.

Kira tan solo soltó un suspiro y se saco las gafas, acariciando su sien con la punta de sus dedos. De verdad que su hijo a veces le producía dolores de cabeza. Odiaba tener que reprender al menor; pero de verdad era necesario hacerlo. Sintió unas manos aferrarse a su torso y las acaricio suavemente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ryuuji dulcemente. Hiroto tan solo oculto las pastillas entre su pantalón pues sabía que si su pareja se enteraba que su pequeño había comprado aquello le daría un ataque de nervios.

–Nada, tan solo he reprendido a Masaki por haber salido sin autorización. Casi nos mata de un infarto. –mintió, piadosamente a su parecer. Midorikawa tan solo sonrió y dio un pequeño beso en su cuello.

–No seas tan rudo con él. –le pidió con un adorable puchero. Kira tan solo rió.

–Pero si se lo merecía. Calma, tan solo lo he dejado sin mesada.

– ¡Eres cruel Kira! –le dio un pequeño puñetazo en la espalda. Hiroto tan solo se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios, callando así las quejas del de piel trigueña.

–Solo será unos días –le aseguro con una sonrisilla. Ryuuji correspondió al gesto y se separo de su pareja.

–Vamos, hay que llevar a Masaki al médico dentro de dos horas. Date prisa –Correteo hacia el segundo piso con el de piel pálida pisándole los talones.

–Cierto. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con Akio –susurro más para sí mismo que para su pareja.

* * *

El peli azulado estaba encerrado en el baño de su habitación, mientras balbuceaba levemente. Estaba debatiéndose entre tomar su medicamento o no.

–_No lo tomes –_susurro una de las voces en su cabeza. Masaki negó.

–Hiroto-san se molestara si no lo hago.

–_A quien le importa lo que ese idiota piense. Lo que te está dando es veneno._

Kariya miro algo asustado el frasco entre su mano, y efectivamente su mente había logrado que en lugar de el nombre de su medicamento, se leyera perfectamente la palabra "Veneno". El muchacho tiro espantado el frasco mientras negaba.

–Ellos no pudieron darme eso… debes ser una broma.

– _¿Crees que nosotros te mentiríamos? _

–_Ellos te quieren matar._

–_Deshazte de esa porquería sino te mataran –_ordeno una de las voces.

Masaki se acerco al frasco y lo miro con algo de desconfianza. "Ellos" no le estaban mintiendo, porque efectivamente él leía la palabra veneno en aquel frasco. Sus tutores se querían deshacer de su persona.

–_El que se quiere deshacer de ti es el idiota de tu psiquiatra. Él es el que receto este veneno._

Era verdad. Sus tutores tan solo habían caído en la trampa de aquel hombre. El que realmente quería que su existencia se desvaneciera era aquel despreciable hombre que lo miraba tres veces por semanas.

– Él tiene la culpa –susurro el pequeño sombríamente. Las voces rieron a coro.

–_Entonces Masaki, nos tenemos que deshacer primero de él._

–Es verdad. –una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada se formo en el rostro del menor.

–_Pues, si ese es el caso… esta misma tarde nos desharemos de ese imbécil. _

–Si… hoy me desharé del problema que es Akio Fuduo~ –miro con desprecio el frasco y abriéndolo lo vertió todo en el retrete, para luego jalar la palanca y así deshacerse de lo que él consideraba un veneno. Esa misma tarde su psiquiatra conocería lo que verdaderamente era la maldad.

* * *

Y hasta aqui los dejo! -ríe malvadamente-

Como vieron en el fic también habrá KiMidori... es que amo esa pareja! es tan hermosa! jaijsdkfjfkjsdkflsd

Nuevamente gracias por lor review y espero mas? Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en mandarmelo.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en 2 semanas owo!


	4. Estorbo

Hola~ luego de...casi un mes sin publicar, vuelvo con un nuevo cap :D! de verdad lamento la tardanza. Entre en exámenes y ademas mi editora andaba de viaje, y como que feo publicar el cap con errores así que la espere xD... pero el punto esque yo ya volví.  
Pues, para agradecerle los review a las que me los dejaron y también a los follows y favorites -w- me hacen sentir bien... bueno no les digo más y nos leemos más abajo.

Para este cap les digo que escuchen la canción de gloomy sunday (la canción del suicidio) de Sarah Mclachlan, viene entrando bien para la temática xD no se.. eso es opcional.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, yo solo los tomo prestado para su entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Estorbo

– Masaki… ya nos vamos –el de piel morena entro a la habitación del peli cian con lentitud. Un sentimiento de preocupación bastante asfixiante lo invadió al momento de no encontrar a su pequeño niño en aquel espacio –Kariya, ¿Dónde estás? –su voz se volvió algo aguda a causa del temor de que el muchacho hubiese cometido alguna estupidez. – ¡Masaki Kariya, sal ahora mismo de donde quiera que estés!

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al de ojos ámbar con la cabeza algo gacha. No le gustaba cuando Midorikawa le gritaba. Por otro lado el adulto suspiro aliviado.

– ¿Por qué no me contestabas? –pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza Kariya. Esté tan solo frunció el ceño, dándole a entender a Ryuuji el porqué de sus acciones. –Sabes que es inevitable que no vayamos, necesitas ir a hablar con él.

–No lo necesito. –susurro Kariya, mientras tomaba sus audífonos y se los colocaba sobre la cabeza. Detestaba con toda su alma tener que ir a aquel lugar, en donde le hostigaban con preguntas innecesarias y por demás, estúpidas. Él estaba perfectamente sano; no necesitaba de ningún ridículo que se hiciera llamar psiquiatra. – Es una pérdida de tiempo ir con Akio, yo estoy perfectamente sano.

–Masaki –le reprendió –ambos sabemos el porqué es tan importante que hables con Fudou.

–Pero ellos dicen que no lo necesito. –con tan solo haber mencionado aquella frase, Kariya tuvo el poder de hacer preocupar a Midorikawa… Masaki les estaba haciendo caso a "ellos" nuevamente, y eso no era nada bueno.

– ¿El…Ellos? –pregunto con la voz ligeramente quebrada. El menor tan solo asintió, mientras le subía volumen a la música que estaba escuchando. De dos pequeños saltos salió de su cuarto, dejando a Ryuuji con las palabras en la boca. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. –Cálmate, tan solo es un pequeño período… –se susurro a sí mismo. Acaricio un poco su frente y se encamino hacia la sala de estar de su hogar, debían irse ya o llegarían verdaderamente tarde a la cita de Kariya.

* * *

Las notas de la pieza inundaban toda aquella habitación, deleitando con su hermosa armonía al único individuo presente, aparte del pianista claro está.

Observaba como el interprete de aquella majestuosa melodía, tocaba con todo su ser, poniendo su espíritu y esfuerzo en cada una de las notas. El piano producía un hermoso eco en aquella sala, produciendo una sensación de escalofrío y admiración; y mostrando la increíble acústica del salón.

Unas cuantas notas graves sonaron, erizando la piel de Tsurugi pues estas denotaban la frustración que el músico sentía en aquel instante, para dar lugar a un largo silencio, dando a entender que la pieza había finalizado o que a Takuto se le había apagado la inspiración.

–Que melodía tan terrorífica ha compuesto mi querido artista –comento burlonamente, provocando que Shindou diera un pequeño salto en su lugar. Tsurugi sonrió coquetamente al haber provocado aquella reacción en su superior, se notaba a leguas que lo traía babeando.

Por otro lado, el de cabellos rizados tan solo soltó un suspiro, de por sí ya se sentía bastante preocupado como para que el idiota de Kyousuke llegara a fastidiarlo justamente aquel día.

– ¿Hay algún problema con que la pieza sea así? –pregunto de manera bastante amable, algo típico en Shindou.

–No, claro que no hay ninguno. Es solo que sueles componer temas más….alegres. –Takuto tan solo arqueó una ceja ante tal afirmación, mientras rodaba los ojos.

–No solo compongo temas alegres, Kyousuke, puedo hacer temas más dramáticos y llenos de sentimiento. –agito levemente sus rizos, era un pequeño tic del cual no era consiente –Es más, la mayoría de melodías que interpreto son bastante melancólicas.

–Se podría saber cuál es el motivo –comenzó a acercarse hacía el mayor, haciendo que este retrocediera algunos pasos –para que un músico tan talentoso –ese calificativo fue pronunciado con un tono bastante burlón y altanero, provocando que Shindou frunciera el entrecejo; visiblemente ofendido –componga música tan triste y frustrada. –tomo el mentón del Takuto de manera bastante brusca; Shindou tan solo soltó un quejido y soltó un manotazo, apartando la pálida mano del menor.

–Primero, no seas grosero y respeta mi espacio personal –empujo un poco a Tsurugi, pero no pudo alejarlo ni un paso, pues este opuso bastante resistencia, sino que al contrario se acerco más. –Segundo, no tengo ninguna inspiración. Simplemente surge. –una risa bastante fría retumbo, causando que Takuto mirara sorprendido al peli azulado.

–Disculpa, pero yo creo que tanto tu –su dedo acaricio el labio inferior de Shindou, a lo que él aparto su rostro. –como yo, sabemos muy bien cuál es el motivo de estas tristes composiciones. –Kyousuke enarco una ceja de manera burlona.

–Eres un grosero, aléjate.

–No hasta que me respondas. –El silencio se hizo presente, arrancando una risa bastante sínica del más alto. –Venga, no te hagas el que no lo sabe Takuto. Te hacía más inteligente. –Pellizco la mejilla izquierda de Shindou, el cuál tan solo volvió a empujarlo. –Te daré una pista: Es de mi edad y es bastante molesto –Shindou tan solo apretó los dientes, no toleraría nuevamente eso. – Te doy otra –se acerco a la oreja del pianista, para así poder susurrar lo último. –Siempre te he dicho que deberías estar conmigo en vez de con ese loco.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Tsurugi retrocediera algunos pasos, cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Takuto le había dado un puñetazo.

–No permitiré, querido Tsurugi, que hables así de la persona que amo. –se acerco al de piel pálida y le miro molesto. – ¿Quieres qué te diga porque estoy con él? Porque no es un bruto, sin escrúpulos como tú, sino que me ha demostrado que sus sentimientos son verdaderos. –se dio la vuelta, bastante indignado y se alejo de Kyousuke. –Si no quieres que la próxima vez te rompa la nariz de un puñetazo; deja de hablar así de Kariya.

Tsurugi miró sorprendido como el castaño se alejaba y una sonrisa bastante sombría se asomo en sus labios.

–Ya veremos quién tiene la razón Shindou.

* * *

–"_Deberíamos irnos de aquí rápidamente"._

–"_Mira como todos planean tu muerte". _–instintivamente Kariya subió la mirada, observando como Hiroto y aquel despreciable hombre, hablaban, y de vez en cuando lo volteaban a ver de manera, a su parecer, maliciosa.

–Akio le debe de estar diciendo como planea matarme. –susurro el de cabellos cian, captando inmediatamente la atención de su tutor peliverde.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Masaki?

–No, no dije nada. –respondió inocentemente, para volver su vista hacia los adultos que charlaban sospechosamente.

–"_Pobre de ti querido~ te quieren matar". _

–"_Es porque eres una basura inservible, por eso ellos también se quieren deshacer de ti"._

–No son ellos lo que se quieren deshacer de mí –se había sentido ligeramente ofendido ante ese comentario. Lo mismo le habían advertido el día que sus padres lo habían abandonado. –Es ese idiota de Akio Fudou.

Kira se alejo del de cabellos alborotados y este hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que así Kariya le siguiera. Soltó un resoplido e inicio su andar a lo que serían unas horas de tortura. Antes de poder alejarse del todo, sintió un pequeño tirón, que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos y de paso le quito los audífonos.

–Sabes que no me gusta que uses estas cosas cuando pasas a mi consultorio. –le hablo Fudou a modo de saludo. Kariya tan solo le lanzo una mirada de odio, lo cual solo provoco una risita burlona de parte del oji verde. –Esa mirada no me da miedo, chiquillo. He tratado con peores. –Entrego los audífonos a Hiroto, quien solo le lanzo una mirada de suplica a Kariya.

–Compórtate, por favor.

–No prometo nada. –siguió a Fudou hacía su consultorio mientras tarareaba una tétrica canción. –Gloomy is Sunday with shadows I spend it all .My heart and I have decided to end it all. Soon there'll be candles and prays that are sad, I know, let them not weep, Let them know that I'm glad to is no dream, I'm in death, I'm caressing you. With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you.

–Una canción demasiado aterradora como para que un niño de trece años la este cantando. – comento el psiquiatra, mientras habría su oficina y daba paso al pequeño niño para que entrara. Masaki tan solo enarco una ceja e ingreso a la habitación.

–Es solamente una canción. –comento alzando los hombros. Akio tan solo sonrió.

–Y yo sé lo que esa canción quiere decir. No me tomes por estúpido.

–Es un estúpido. –Kariya le sonrió burlonamente, dejando al mayor algo descolado.

–Vaya, pero te has puesto más dulce de lo que recordaba– la burla fue más que palpable en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por Fudou. Kariya tan solo le fulmino con la mirada. –Lo que sea. No estoy aquí para entablar una conversación sobre la música que escuchas…. –miro seriamente al oji ámbar, causándole un pequeño escalofrío, que supo disimular bastante bien. –Kira me ha comentado que no te estás tomando tu medicamente.

–Yo si me lo tomó. Hiroto es un mentiroso –se defendió rápidamente.

–Qué manera tan impersonal e irrespetuosa para tratar a quien te cuida. –un mal presentimiento invadió a Kariya, y la mirada burlona que el adulto tenía no hacía más que levantar la sospecha. –Dime Kariya… ¿Desde hace cuanto que te drogas? –el rostro del menor paso desde la indignación, hasta la sorpresa entremezclada con el miedo.

– ¿Qué carajo estás diciendo? –el castaño tan solo soltó un suspiro molesto y gruño, sacando de su bolsillo el blíster que Kira le había confiscado a Kariya.

–Esto, mi pequeño amigo; es algo llamado LSD….

–Sé lo que es. –Intentaba mantenerse sereno y no perder el control. Las ganas de matar a ese sujeto frente a él se habían acrecentado.

–Entonces, no te hagas el estúpido y responde de una vez por todas. –dio un golpe al escritorio, causando un respingo en Masaki. – ¿Desde hace cuanto que consumes drogas?

Kariya se tomo algunos segundos antes de contestar, todas las voces en su cabeza comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, aturdiéndolo aun más.

–_Miéntele. Si le dices la verdad, lo usara en tu contra._

–Desde…hace dos meses… – Era la mentira más descarada que había pronunciado hasta el momento. Llevaba aproximadamente seis meses consumiendo drogas.

Akio tan solo enarco una ceja y tiro el paquetito al suelo, para luego ponerse de pie y aplastarlo fuertemente, ante la mirada atónita del peli cian.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó eso?! –bramo molesto, mientras de un salto se ponía de pie y encaraba al más alto. Fudou tan solo le metió un pequeño empujón que lo mando de regreso a su asiento, y colocando una mano en cada uno de los brazos de la silla, obstruyo cualquier posible vía de escape.

– ¿Estas consiente, mocoso, que si continuas tomando esas porquerías te vas a matar?

– ¡El que me quiere matar eres tú! –el de ojos verdes se incorporo, comprendiendo rápidamente el por qué su paciente prefería consumir ese "veneno", en vez de los medicamentos estipulados.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué te quiero matar?

–_Se está haciendo la víctima. _

–_Demasiado patético, Masaki, deshazte de ese tarado de una vez por todas._

– Usted es… un imbécil. –Susurro sombríamente el menor. –Gente como tú, no merece vivir en este planeta… No merece vivir.

–_**El que no merece vivir eres tú Kariya. Por eso te doy a tomar esas pastillas. Para que te mueras.**_

– ¡POR ESO PREFIERO MATARTE ANTES A TI! –en un rápido movimiento, tomo un bolígrafo que se encontraba en el escritorio e intento clavarlo en la garganta de Fudou, pero él fue más rápido y lo sostuvo por la muñeca, mientras una sonrisa un tanto macabra se formaba en su rostro.

–Ah, con que planeaste matarme. Que débil eres Masaki.

–_Se está burlando de ti._

– ¡Suéltame! –grito desesperadamente, mientras pataleaba.

–Deja de gritar, o alguien vendrá a ver lo que pasa, y en un dos por tres hago que te metan a un jodido manicomio. –gruño con molestia el adulto, mientras apretaba más fuerte la muñeca de Kariya. –Eres demasiado débil. _**Tanto, que deberías estar muerto.**_

–No quiero estar muerto.

–Nunca dije que te quería muerto. _**Te quiero veinte metros bajo tierra.**_ –Masaki movió su cabeza con desesperación, sollozando levemente.

–No quiero morir.

–Estás dejando que ellos te dominen, renacuajo. –Soltó una risotada, liberando la muñeca del menor. –Ninguna droga hará desaparecer a esos "demonios". Al contrario, te hace más débil.

–_Está mintiendo Kariya. Lo está haciendo para persuadirte y así matarte con más facilidad. _

–Sabes que "Ellos" suelen mentir con más frecuencia ¿no? Solo quieren hacerte daño. –Fudou se recostó sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada en los orbes ámbar del pequeño. Su mirada era algo aterradora.

–Ellos nunca mienten.

–Claro que mienten. Te están diciendo que la Risperidona es un veneno, cuando en realidad es la única forma de hacer que se callen. –Kariya le miro sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho alguna blasfemia. – ¿Acaso no me crees? –el silencio del menor respondió la pregunta. Akio solo puso los ojos en blanco. –Mira…– hurgo un poco en una de las gavetas del escritorio y saco un frasco de aquel medicamento. –me tomare una… para que no digas que te quiero matar. –Abrió el frasco y de allí extrajo una pequeña pastilla.

– ¿Te la vas a tomar?

–Claro, si es la única forma en la que te puedo probar que no soy un mentiroso que te quiere matar. –Miro con algo de desconfianza la pequeña pastilla, y torció un poco la boca. Era la primera vez que haría semejante estupidez. Maldito fuera ese mocoso.

Tomo algo de aire y sin dudarlo un segundo más, metió el medicamento en su boca y dio un trago al vaso con agua que había en su escritorio. Masaki abrió la boca. Ese estúpido psiquiatra se había tomado su propio veneno… o tal vez no fuera veneno.

–_Claro que lo es. Mira como pone cara de sufrimiento. _ –Kariya dirigió su mirada hacia el mayor, observando cómo fruncía levemente el ceño. Estaba intentando engañarlo

–Mentiroso. –susurro con molestia. –Abre la boca –ordeno rápidamente. –quiero ver si en verdad te lo tragaste. –Akio le miro indignado.

– ¿Me estas ordenado a mí, mocoso?

– ¡Claro que sí! Abre la boca o no me tomare ese horroroso veneno que me estás dando. –El castaño lanzo una mirada fulminante al menor, aun así, abrió la boca, sacando la lengua y demostrando que no había ninguna pastilla.

–Ves, insolente. No tengo nada. Ahora que ya te lo probé; ¿podemos seguir con la sesión?

–Bien. –comento en un resoplido.

* * *

–Eres un jodido insoportable –grito con molestia.

–Pero aun siendo un jodido insoportable, te traigo loco~

Ranmaru rio divertido ante la escena que presenciaba. El más bajo lanzo con bastante fuerza un libro que el peli morado esquivo con bastante facilidad y gracia.

–Deja la violencia de lado Norihito y acepta de una vez por todas que me amas. –atuso su cabello de forma coqueta, y guiño el ojo izquierdo, arrancando un sonrojo del moreno.

– ¡P..Pero que estupideces dices! Prefiero comerme un kilo de clavos a decir semejante estupidez. –Kurama se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesto, y dando por finalizada aquella estúpida pelea. Ranmaru rió aun más fuertemente, mientras sostenía su estomago con ambas manos.

–Ustedes dos, son todo un caso. Aunque Minamisawa tiene razón. Deberías aceptar que te gusta. –Kurama se lanzo sobre el peli rosado, hecho una furia y dispuesto a sacarle los ojos. Shindou sonrió y tan solo permitió que su amigo se escondiera detrás de él.

–No soy escudo Ran.

–No serás escudo, pero si me pongo detrás de ti no me atacara. –comento su amigo entre risillas.

–Oh si, el princeso te defenderá. –se burlo Atsushi mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello. Takuto le fulmino con la mirada.

–Recuérdame que jamás volveré a salir con ustedes. –negó levemente.

–Pero si amas salir con nosotros. –le comento Kirino con una bonita sonrisa.

–Muévete princeso, o te muevo yo. –amenazo Kurama. Shindou le miro de pies a cabeza, se veía bastante molesto así que no dudo en acatar la orden o pagaría las consecuencias.

–Me gusta salir con ustedes. Pero deja de gustarme en el momento en el que me llaman princeso. –escucho el gritillo de terror que su mejor amigo dejo salir al momento de verse desprotegido. Soltó una carcajada, al igual que Minamisawa, dejando que el más bajo atacara al afeminado de su amigo.

–Claro, nosotros no podemos llamarlo princeso, pero su novio si puede. Discúlpeme usted princesito –el peli morado hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el castaño, causándole otra risilla.

–Es que… ¡ah! Ya, Kurama. –de un empujón se deshizo del moreno y sacudió su ropa, encaminándose hacia sus amigos. –Es que, nosotros somos nosotros, y Masaki es su amorcito. Por eso él si tiene derecho a llamarle así. –Shindou tan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Claro que lo es princesa –Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en la ceja del pianista al escuchar el apodo tan "femenino" que Kurama le había otorgado. –A Masaki es al único que no alegas cuando te llama princeso.

–Es porque lo ama –Atsushi tomo por las mejillas a Takuto, pellizcándolas. –lo que hace el amor. ¿No, Takuto? –Shindou tan solo sonrió, pensando en lo cierta que era aquella frase. Él era capaz de hacer o dejar de hacer cosa por Masaki.

* * *

Bueno~ se acabo xD. No estoy muy convencida con el final, pero la cabeza no me daba para nada más.

Salió el sensual de Akio! a no tienen idea de como lo amo xD, y no se desde que lo vi, pense que le pillaba bien el papel de psiquiatra xD.

Ya que, la historia va tomando forma o yo siento eso... Bueno cualquier critica o alago sera bien recibido... el que dejen un comentario me sube mucho el animo :3!

Bueno, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo editado y arreglado, asi que ya sea el martes o el miércoles lo subo y continuare con el ritmo constante de un cap cada dos semanas...

Hasta la próxima~


	5. Alucinaciones

Hallo~ como lo prometí! aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :D...solo actualizare así de rápido cuando me atrase ¬¬ de lo contrario seguire con el ritmo constante... Bueno, primero nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y por los favorites... ustedes hacen que quiera continuar este proyecto :3!

Aquí se aclararan varios puntos de la historia...si algo no queda claro por favor díganmelo...Ya no las interrumpo más :D nos leemos abajito~

Para el cap... o la escena escuchen por favor la canción Reign Of Terror de Rhapsody on Fire, solo por si quieren :3...

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, forma parte de la corporación Level-5, la cual adora torturarnos con sus insinuaciones yaoi ;w;.

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco: Alucinaciones **

La puerta del consultorio se cerro, haciendo que automáticamente relajara todo su cuerpo, y se dejara caer de forma descarada sobre el sillón de consultas. Ese día había sido especialmente agotador, sobre todo porque había recibido la visita de su "cliente especial".

– ¿Trabajar con locos no es fácil? –preguntaron a sus espaldas. Fudou tan solo resoplo molesto, sin negar o aceptar aquella pregunta.

–Cállate, Kidou. Esto es mucho más divertido que andar dirigiendo una aburrida empresa. –Sonrió con burla, volteando ligeramente su cuerpo, para así poder tener en su campo de visión al hombre de rastas. Ese día no llevaba sus molestas gafas, ni su ridícula capa, simplemente tenía puesto un traje hecho perfectamente a la medida, de color azul marino. Fudou se relamió los labios.

–Deja esa mirada de pervertido. –le amenazo el de orbes rubí.

–Yo te miro como se me da la gana cuando se me da la gana, y te cojo cuando se me da la gana. –Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en la ceja de Yuuto, causando una risotada burlona en el de mechas. –Es broma idiota…

–Cierra la boca o duermes en el sofá.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello –hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, y se puso de pie. Camino hacia el basurero y allí escupió con fuerza, ante la mirada algo asqueada de Kidou.

–Eso fue lo más…asqueroso que te he visto hacer. –comento con desagrado. Fudou soltó una risita nasal.

–Tenía que escupir esa asquerosa pastilla.

– ¿Pastilla? –ladeo su rostro confundido, Akio no consumía pastillas… hasta donde el recordaba, ya no lo hacía.

–Hoy vino el mimado de Masaki, y resulto que no quería tomar su medicamento. –el tono de fastidio se hizo más evidente al momento que dejo salir un chasquido. –El muy… tarado de tu novio –se señalo a sí mismo, mientras una carcajada resonaba por toda la habitación. –pensó que sería un muy genial psiquiatra y se tomo la puta pastilla para así enseñarle al niño que no quería envenenarlo. ¡Soy un genio! –grito con ironía.

– ¿La tragaste? –a los ojos de Kidou, ahora Akio le parecía más estúpido de lo que había podido considerar.

– ¡No soy estúpido! –grito indignado, recostando nuevamente su cuerpo en el sillón, miro al techo como si algo interesante fuera a salir de allí y bufo con molestia. –Todo el tiempo la tuve en la boca, fue asqueroso. Poco a poco se iba deshaciendo, dejándome un asqueroso sabor. –frunció la boca en muestra de su desagrado.

Kidou tan solo le miro sorprendido y algo divertido. Esa era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado salir de los labios de Fudou. Y eso que había escuchado otras.

–Vaya…. Eso fue… ¿heroico? No sé cómo llamarlo.

–Mejor solo cierra la boca. Me quiero ir a casa ya. –ordeno prácticamente, haciendo que Kidou frunciera el ceño.

–Hikaru nos está esperando en su clase de artes, así que primero iremos con él. –Akio gruño nuevamente y de un salto se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida mientras refunfuñaba algunas maldiciones hacia el pequeño peli morado.

–Maldito niño, yo solo quiero ir a dormir. –recibió un puñetazo en la espalda, propinado por el "amante" de ese niño. – A veces pienso que lo amas a él más que a mí. –Kidou tan solo rodo los ojos. Su pareja a veces era algo estúpida-

* * *

~Reign of terror~

Una vez entro a su casa, lo primero que había hecho, había sido correr hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella, poniendo la música a todo volumen, dispuesto a maldecir a cualquier ente que se atreviera a profanar su momento de soledad.

Coloco el pestillo de su puerta y se lanzo directo a su cama, mientras un pequeño dolor lo atacaba, haciéndole desear con todas sus fuerzas volarse la cabeza, y así dejar de sentir ese molesto golpeteo.

–_Simplemente vuélate la cabeza. Se sentirá verdaderamente genial._

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando ignorar a aquel que le hablaba. Puto fuera.

Reign of Terror, en el estéreo. Esa canción hacia que agitara su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, mientras su cabeza lo atormentaba. Quería dormir, pero sabía que si lo hacía, las pesadillas que constantemente tenía volverían a hostigarlo.

–_Busca una solución a ese problema._

–La medicina que Akio me dio. –Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia su chaqueta. De allí extrajo el medicamento, pero lo lanzo al suelo inmediatamente.

–_Te dijimos que te quería matar. _–en el frasco podía leer nuevamente las inscripciones "Veneno" con letras rojas y algo góticas, causándole un escalofrío. Fudou de verdad que le quería ver la cara. –_Esa cosa tan solo te matara. _

–_Usa algo más placentero. _– ¿Placentero? Una idea atravesó su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír gatunamente.

Camino hacia el amplio armario que se encontraba en su cuarto y se adentro en el, buscando algo entre los espacios y cajones que allí habían. Al fondo, en el último cajón, en el lugar en donde guardaba su guitarra y las bocinas de esta; se encontraba escondida una pequeña caja de zapatos de color rojo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

–Hola, salvación~ –canturreo mientras abría la caja. Dentro de ella se encontraban diferentes tipos de bolsas con polvos de color blanco, hojas secas y alguno que otro frasco con líquidos y diferentes pastillas. También había diferentes agujas, cada una en su respectivo lugar, una liga bastante grande de color café y algo de algodón.

Tomo una pequeña píldora y la coloco dentro de un frasco vació de medicinas, para luego debajo de este colocar un encendedor. Luego enrollo una misteriosa tira de papel mojada en saliva alrededor del extremo de un cuentagotas, saco una aguja hipodérmica y acto seguido la empujo a través del papel. Absorbió entonces el líquido de la pastilla disuelta dentro del cuentagotas. Una vez se lleno cuanto deseaba, se enrollo en el brazo izquierdo la liga que se encontraba dentro de la caja, resaltando así la vena de su brazo derecho y con gran delicadeza introdujo la aguja dentro, produciéndole una extraña sensación de cosquilleo al momento en el que aquella sustancia ingresaba en su organismo. Primeros solo su brazo, luego su pecho, y luego todo el cuerpo. Miraba todo más claro y algo distorsionado.

– _¿Estas consciente de que no servirá de nada? Nosotros siempre estaremos allí. _–Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo era sumergido en un placer infinito… Salió de su armario dando tumbos, observando como todo a su alrededor se movía. Se tiro en su cama y siguió escuchando la tonada que en su estéreo resonaba.

–For the children fallen. For the dreams you've stolen. For the smile of women. For respect and love. May the flame of angels. Clash your hordes of demons. Stop your resurrection. Burn your fallen soul. –canto entre balbuceos, todo daba vueltas. Era, sin mentir, la primera vez que se inyectaba heroína… Se la habían recomendado varias veces, pero jamás lo había intentado. Al menos, no los escuchaba ya.

–_Masaki_~– se incorporo levemente y observo a la mujer que la otra vez había visto… Ladeo la cabeza. Ahora no le tenía tanto miedo. Tal vez porque ahora no tenía ese rostro tan aterrador. –_Mira, te ves más lindo cuando mantienes alejado de ese niño mimado. _–Esta dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la posición del menor, que intento alejarse, mas su cuerpo no respondió. Ella estiro su mano y acaricio su rostro. El tacto se había sentido tan vivido. – _Aun no entiendo cómo es que toleras estar cerca de él._

–Lo amo… y él me ama a mi –respondió con seguridad, pero aun así balbuceando algunas palabras. La mujer pareció sonreír con cinismo.

–_El amor no existe para personas como tú, chiquillo. _–acarició las hebras azulinas del menor, haciéndole estremecerse ante el tacto. –_Aquellos que dicen amarte, están a tu lado solo por lastima por tu condición, pero cuando no los ves, actúan totalmente diferente._

–Cállate. Lo que dices es mentira.

–_Yo nunca te mentiría pequeño…. Mira _–su mano huesuda señalo hacia la ventana de la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del peli azulado. Sacudió su cabeza, pero la mujer continuaba allí, solo que su rostro ahora era cubierto por un velo blanco, que tan solo dejaba ver dos ojos de color rojo. Volvió a mirar hacia donde la esquelética mano señalaba y entre tambaleos se dirigió a ella. –_Por allí veras como te ama realmente ese pelmazo._

A través de la ventana se comenzó a formar una figura humanoide, al principio algo grotesco. Luego de un tiempo tomo forma, dándole lugar a una cabellera rizada y castaña, que Masaki conocía a la perfección. Le estaba dando la espalda a la ventana, por lo que su rostro no era visible para el menor.

–Shindou….

El castaño caminaba con lo que parecían ser las partituras que había utilizado esa tarde. Masaki volvió a llamarle, pero este pareció ignorarle y continúo con su camino. A lo lejos se diviso otra figura, con un extravagante peinado y hermosos orbes ámbar. Su corazón dio un vuelco…

El pianista elevo su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con la mirada ambarina del más alto, y en menos de dos segundos, las partituras entre sus manos habían caído al suelo, mientras el dueño de estas corría hacia Kyousuke, saltando en sus brazos.  
La boca se le seco completamente, intento balbucear algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un sollozo.

–Es mentira… ¡Mentira! ¡Estas tratando de engañarme! –grito fuertemente, mientras sacudía su cabeza de manera algo exagerada…

–_Yo nunca te mentiría… _–Volvió, algo adolorido, la mirada hacia la ventana. Todo se volvió negro, su vista tan solo enfocaba aquella dolorosa imagen de su novio y el estúpido de Tsurugi, abrazados como dos tortolos enamorados. Deseaba que se alejaran, que se gritaran como usualmente lo hacían cuando iba por Shindou al conservatorio… –_Mi pequeño ingenuo ¿no te has dado cuenta aun? Cuando no los ves, en el conservatorio… Ellos se ríen de ti. Ese niño solo está contigo por lastima. _

–No es verdad. Shindou me ama a mí –La mujer le tomo el rostro y le obligo a ver cómo, poco a poco, el rostro de Takuto y el de Kyousuke se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que al fin sus labios hicieron contacto; no solo un roce; sino varios que poco a poco se volvían más pasionales. Un amargo grito salió de su garganta, mientras de un puñetazo quebraba la ventana, esfumando así la horrible escena. Los cristales se incrustaron en su mano, causando que algunas gotas de rojo carmín se deslizaran por su muñeca, hasta caer al piso.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras un golpeteo resonaba algo lejano, junto con las voces de sus tutores, pidiéndole que les abriera la puerta. No quería abrirle a nadie. Que se jodiera el mundo, que se jodieran todos.

* * *

Su mejor amigo le acaricio levemente el cabello, para así sacarle de su trance. Una vez hubo captado su atención, el castaño le regalo una sonrisa. Ranmaru tan solo soltó una risita y dejo que Shindou continuara jugando con sus coletas.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas Ran? –Kirino se tomo unos minutos, pensando que palabras usar para responder aquel cuestionamiento; sin molestar a Takuto.

–Estaba…. Recordando algunas cosas solamente. Son recuerdos muy tontos. –una sonrisa sincera se asomo por sus finos labios, una mueca que habría cautivado a cualquiera.

– ¿Cuáles? –pregunto curioso, poniendo unos ojos suplicantes para que Kirino le contara todos los detalles de sus "recuerdos", que usualmente consistían en historias muy interesantes. Ranmaru tan solo puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no tenía otra salida más que confiarle a su amigo sus pensamientos.

–Tch, está bien… Solo estaba recordando… a –un sonrojo bastante evidente cubrió sus mejillas, captando de inmediato toda la atención del pianista.

– ¿Alguien especial? –comento con cierto deje de picardía, haciendo que el calor fuera más intenso en el rostro de su afeminado amigo. Se carcajeo un poco al ver que había acertado. –Venga, Ran, no sabía que alguien te había robado el corazón. ¿Quién es?

Kirino se mordió el labio, eso sí que no podía decírselo a su amigo. Habían acordado no contárselo a Takuto por nada en el mundo y él no rompería esa promesa.

–Es… –pensó en como cubrir un poco la verdad– alguien que no conoces. –Sonrió para así convencer a Takuto. Si lo hacía, su mentira pasaría desapercibida. –Una niña muy bonita de ojos ámbar. Parece una gatita. –cambiarle el sexo a la "persona especial" era lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido. –Pero ya no importa… nuestra historia paso hace tanto.

– ¿La amabas?

–Demasiado… pero, digamos que le tuve algo de miedo, cuando me entere….de algo. La lastime y me aleje de ella por cobarde. No se –alzo los hombros, intentando parecer que aquel tema no le afectaba, pero a decir verdad le dolía demasiado haber perdido a la única persona que de verdad movía su mundo, y le dolía más aun el saber que no la podría recuperar ya que ahora el ser al cual él amaba se encontraba en brazos de su mejor amigo.

–Ranmaru, yo…

–Ya no importa, sabes. Ya es demasiado tarde y no he hecho la tarea de Geografía. Me voy ya –Rápidamente se puso de pie, caminado hacia la salida de la mansión de su mejor amigo. Takuto le miro con algo de desconcierto. –Nos vemos mañana. –De un portazo cerro la puesta y salió corriendo hacia su hogar.

Los recuerdos de la estupidez que había cometido hacia aproximadamente un año lo comenzaban a atormentar nuevamente. Quería tirarse de un puente.

"**Estaba realmente nervioso, aquella noche cenaría con toda la familia de su pareja. Debía actuar correctamente y no hacer el ridículo como para dejar en ridículo al pequeño heredero de los Kira.**

**Masaki apretó su mano para así calmar sus nervios, sonriéndole de manera algo infantil.**

–**Ellos te amaran. Deja de estar tan nervioso… Solo hay un detalle. Creo que por el hecho de ser**–** dudo unos instantes, parecía que buscaba las palabras correctas **–**adoptado… a mi familia no le agrado mucho –Kirino alzo la ceja curioso.. ¿Qué no Kira también había sido adoptado por su familia? Le parecía algo contradictorio e ilógico. –. Así que por favor, no te dejes influenciar por lo que te dicen.**

–**Sabes qué yo no creería ninguna mentira acerca de ti Masa. –le tomo por el mentón y planto un tierno beso, arrancándole un sonrojo a Kariya. –No te preocupes."**

Como hubiera deseado que aquellas palabras en verdad hubieran sido cumplidas.

"–**Pobre muchacho, no sabes a lo que te atienes. –le susurro una de las mujeres allí sentadas. Ranmaru tan solo la miro algo confundido. – ¿No los sabes?**

– **¿Saber qué cosa? –pregunto inocentemente. Las mujeres delante de él peli rosa compartieron una mueca de compasión. Una de ellas, de hermosos ojos azules a juego con su cabello y dos mechones blancos adornando el contorno de su rostro; bastante guapa a decir verdad; coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kirino.**

–**Ese muchachito… Masaki, no es normal. –Miro hacía todos lados, como cerciorándose que nadie la escuchaba. –No sé si lo habrás notado, pero no tiene un comportamiento… común. –hizo una mueca de desprecio. **

**Kirino si lo había notado. Masaki se agredía a sí mismo, hablaba solo, tenía cambios de humor bastante repentinos y era muy difícil de predecir. Pero no le parecía molesto. Así era Masaki y así lo amaba.**

–**Si lo había notado. –respondió con seguridad, arrancando una mueca de sorpresa del rostro de la bella mujer. Si mal no recordaba, se la habían presentado como amiga de Hiroto. Ulvida, como la recordaba, le miro con algo de miedo.**

–**Pequeño, no sabes a lo que te estás metiendo. –Kirino tan solo arrugo la frente. – ¿Sabes de lo que ese niño padece? –el peli rosado comenzó a incomodarse. –El… bueno desde que lo conocemos en el Sun Garden, padece de un trastorno bastante extraño para los niños de su edad.**

– ¿**Trastorno?**

–**Padece de esquizofrenia paranoide…. Puede volverse alguien muy violento. Te podría matar."**

Como odiaba haberle hecho caso a aquella mujer. Maldita fuera su cobardía ante un trastorno desconocido. Había estado seis meses tratando con el carácter de Kariya, sin saber que era, pero tan solo escucho que el peli cian padecía algo "peligroso" como le pintaban la esquizofrenia, le había hecho huir rápidamente de escena.

"– **¿Me estas dejando? –la indignación era más que obvia en cada una de las palabras del pequeño, junto con las lagrimas que ahora se acumulaban en sus orbes.**

–**Yo… no puedo con esto, Kariya. Sabes que te amo, pero atenta contra mi integridad el estar con alguien con un…desorden mental. –Masaki abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando una exclamación.**

– **¡Estas consciente de lo maldito que acabas de sonar! Si me amaras… no huirías ante lo que tengo. ¡Nunca te he hecho nada!**

–**Pero nadie me asegura que no me lo harás cuando enloquezcas. –un fuerte golpe resonó, haciendo que Kirino se llevara la mano a su mejilla izquierda, asustado.**

–**Lárgate. –Kariya le miro con odio entre mezclado con dolor, una mueca que hizo que Kirino se retractara de todas y cada una de sus palabras. –Lárgate hijo de…..ah! Solo vete –comenzó a empujarle de manera algo violenta, tratando de que alejara. **

–**Kariya… cálmate. **

– **¿¡Cálmate!? ¡No me pidas que me calme! No me calmaré. ¡Eres un estúpido! –un puñetazo en la espalda, hizo que Kirino soltara un gemido. Kariya le empujo con más fuerza y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte portazo. **

**Kirino tan solo se apoyo sobre la puerta, queriendo entrar y abrazar a Kariya, decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero su simple cobardía lo había arruinado todo. Escucho el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y el sollozar algo escandaloso del menor. De verdad lo había lastimado."**

Ese era el error que jamás se perdonaría. Haber perdido a Kariya por una estupidez. Por su maldita cobardía.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizo por la mejilla de Ranmaru, la limpio rápidamente y miro al cielo, sollozando levemente.

–No tienes idea te cuanto te extraño, eh Masaki.

* * *

Ya~ xD no se si me odiaran o me amaran por lo que hice que Kirino hiciera, pero bueno, que se puede hacer ante el temor humano contra lo desconocido...

Ya ven que van apareciendo más personajes~ xD Kidou *3*.

Aclarare algo... la relación de Kirino y Kariya se dio cuando Masaki cumplió los trece años, exactos... duraron juntos 6 meses, hasta que Kirino se espanto y lo dejo -malditoajksdjfkdaf- pasaron 4 meses de eso antes de que Kariya se juntara con Shindou... y bueno, nunca nadie se entero de su relación por que Kariya no quería hacerla publica, por ello Shindou nunca se entero que Masaki y Ranmaru tuvieron algo... No se si lo deje claro... ya que, en algún momento les contare por que Kariya y Kirino no quieren que Shindou se entere de su ex relación...

Bueno, merezco un review? ya sea con crítica, duda, sugerencia, felicitación. Todo se acepta...

Nos vemos hasta dentro de dos semanas :3


	6. Veneno que intenta arruinar la felicidad

-sale de entre las sombras- hola~ aquí yo de nuevo, reportandome con un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia... bueno, se que me atrase -y mucho- pero lo siento ;w; la tarea no me dejaba y luego sufrí de un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración y no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía...se los juro, era horrible y bueno ,no le mandaba el capítulo a mi editora, por que me daba pena los horrores que escribía, hasta que salió esto... xD bueno...

luego de mi larga explicación... y mil disculpas, quiero agradecer a las y los -si es que hay- que leen y a quienes me dejan un review... me sube el animo...

ya que, les dejo de aburrir con mis notas...

Bueno, no hay música en especial para el cap... solo puse la de ULTRAnumb de Blue Stahli, me gusta mucho, así que se las recomiendo...Disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: El Veneno que intenta arruinar la felicidad.**

Se miro por enésima vez al espejo cerciorándose de que su atuendo fuera el indicado para aquella ocasión. Arreglo su impecable saco y luego apretó otro poco su corbata. Había pensado en todo un discurso si es que acaso la familia de su pareja se le ocurría hacer alguna pregunta estúpida.

Por boca del mismo Kariya había escuchado que la familia Kira solía ser algo "especial", y no aceptaban mucho su condición, por lo cual cada vez que el pequeño retoño de los Kira-Midorikawa presentaba algún amigo ellos se encargaban de espantarlo, revelándole cosas aterradoras y hasta falsas. Él no se dejaría engañar fácilmente, amaba al peli cian más que a cualquiera y no permitiría que una idiotez los separara. Bastante le había costado conseguir que el menor se abriera con él.

–Todo será perfecto esta noche. –susurro. Tomo un oso de peluche que se encontraba sobre su cama y se encamino hacia la mansión Kira.

Nada podría arruinar ese momento.

* * *

–Deja de tocarte la mano, te harás más daño–le pidió el moreno con un tono preocupado. Masaki tan solo bufo y siguió tironeando de la venda.

La noche anterior; luego de lograr abrir su habitación y llevar a Kariya al hospital; habían tenido que colocarle varios puntos en la mano y muñeca ya que, luego de romper la ventana con su puño, se había auto-realizado profundos cortes en estas áreas con los pequeños cristales de la ventana rota.

"–**Fue un intento de suicidio, los cortes fueron justo en las venas" **–les había dicho el doctor esa noche. Midorikawa estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso luego de eso. Y es que el simple hecho de imaginar que su pequeño había intentado quitarse la vida, le hacía sentir un gran temor; les había costado bastante conseguir estar con Kariya, no quería perderle tan fácilmente y por un simple delirio.

–Masaki, debes arreglarte –hablo con dulzura el pelirojo empresario. –Todos vendrán dentro de un rato. –El menor tan solo asintió y con movimientos algo mecánicos se encamino hacia su habitación.

Midorikawa lanzo una mirada algo preocupada a Kira, el cual tan solo lanzo un suspiro al aire. De verdad ambos estaban preocupados.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Akio?

–Pienso que sería lo más conveniente. Él nos dirá lo que es necesario –el ojiverde acaricio la cabeza de Ryuuji y deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza. –Masaki estará bien, solo fue un pequeño ataque.

–Eso no fue un simple ataque Hiroto. Se trato de matar… ¡Matar! Por amor al cielo… esto es grave. Si mi niño llegara a... –su voz se quebró ligeramente y con sus manos cubrió su boca. –Dios, no puedo ni imaginarlo.

–Midorikawa, eso no pasara.

–Nadie nos lo asegura Hiroto… –El empresario bajo la cabeza, admitiendo así que su pareja tenía razón. Nadie les podía asegurar que Kariya no intentaría matarse mientras ellos no estaban.

–Creo que le contratare una niñera. –susurro suavemente el de tez pálida, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del más bajo. –No te desesperes. Kariya estará bien… nosotros tan solo debemos vigilarle más. ¿Está bien? –Ryuuji sonrió y dio un dulce beso en los labios de Hiroto.

–Está bien.

* * *

Se miro al espejo, y lanzo un largo suspiro. Odiaba demasiado usar trajes formales, pero tan solo lo usaría porque Midorikawa se lo había pedido. Le daría su "toque" para hacer de ese horroroso atuendo algo más "adecuado".

– ¿Me queda bien? –pregunto al aire. Observo detenidamente. Un pantalón ajustado color negro, y una camisa del mismo color. Se había negado rotundamente a usar una corbata o un saco. A su parecer esas pequeñas corbatitas tan solo servían para robarles el aire a las personas. –Me veo ridículo…

–_Te ves bien. Pareciera que vas a un funeral_

Miro hacia todos, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Debía ignorarlos si no quería que la familia de su tutor volviera a espantar a un ser querido e importante en su vida, como lo había sido Kirino. Miro nuevamente el medicamento que Akio le había dado. En su mente se llevaba a cabo un debate, en el que el problema central era el consumir ese asqueroso "veneno" o tomar otra cosa más útil. Las voces emitieron su opinión, diciendo que no debía de tomar nada. Chasqueo los dientes, molesto, y maldijo a todo lo que se moviera.

–_Simplemente no hagas nada. _

Era verdaderamente un buen consejo, debería cerrar la puerta de su habitación e ignorar a todas esas personas inservibles que llegarían; porque eso eran: seres egoístas y estúpidos que solo le fastidiaban la vida a cada que llegaban. Sobre todo la mejor amiga de su padre, Reina, esa mujer se le metía por los ojos a su tutor e inventaba cosas sobre él. Esa zorra quería la fortuna de los Kira… O eso decían "Ellos".

Volvió su vista a la medicina y luego la dirigió hacia su armario. Camino hacia el armario y entro en el, cerrando la puerta de este. Llego al fondo de este y tomo la misma caja que había tomado el día anterior, observando su interior con detenimiento. ¿Era buena idea? Chasqueo la lengua y nuevamente las voces en su cabeza emitieron su opinión, diciéndole que era un idiota por no hacerles caso a ellas.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállense todos! –tomo el medicamento que le había sido entregado y saco de él una pequeña pastilla. Su sentido común le decía que la tomara, pero las voces le decían que no lo hiciera, que prácticamente se estaba matando.

–_Es veneno. _– decían una y otra vez, pero Kariya decidió ignorarlas y se metió la pastilla a la boca, tragándola a la fuerza. Tocio un poco puesto que al tomarla sin una sola gota de agua, se le había dificultado tragar.

– ¿Sera esta la única forma en la que se quedaran callados? –pregunto al aire. Luego, se encamino nuevamente a su cama, acostándose en ella, deseándole a lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba que esa jodida pastilla le hiciera efecto y callara todas aquellas voces que le atormentaban, aunque fuera un rato.

* * *

–Ah, Hola Shindou-kun, es un gusto tenerte aquí. –Saludo cordialmente Hiroto a lo que se podría considerar como su… ¿yerno? No sabía cómo definirlo, pero de igual forma no le gustaba, ni le agradaba que ese muchacho estuviera con su hijo. Era su pequeño…. Casi sonaba como esos padres sobre protectores con sus hijas menores, pero Masaki entraba en ese término.

–Buenas noches Hiroto-san, es un gusto que ustedes me invitaran. –el castaño sonrió de forma principesca, y casi logro agradarle un poco, pero muy poco, al padre adoptivo de Kariya. Kira tan solo soltó una risita falsa y dejo entrar a Takuto.

Entro de forma cautelosa a la casa, estaba bastante arreglada, se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que normalmente era.

–Hola Takuto –saludo Ryuuji con una cálida. A diferencia de Kira, a él si le agradaba mucho la pareja de Kariya, tal vez porque él siempre estaba al pendiente de su retoño, sin importarle su condición. –Qué bueno que has podido venir. Masaki está arriba.

–Gracias Midorikawa-san –hizo una pequeña reverencia y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación del peli cian, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Miro la puerta, de color azul oscuro. Al otro lado se podía escuchar la canción ULTRAnumb de Blue Stahli. Toco dos veces y espero a que se le fuera permitido pasar. Observo el peluche que tenía entre sus brazos, y le rogo a todos los cielos que Kariya estuviera de buen humor o de lo contrario se lo tiraría en la cara. Escucho la voz de su pareja permitiéndole pasar y con cautela se adentro en aquel lugar. –Masaki….

–You want it all right now. ULTRAnumb. Right now. Three, two, one….Violated. So Degraded. The show has just .By all you hated. This will make you ULTRAnumb…–Kariya estaba tirado en el suelo, con los pies sobre la pared. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la música sonaba en su estéreo. Takuto tan solo enarco una ceja y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza.

–No entiendo cómo es que te gusta tanto esta música tan….oscura.

–Me relaja escucharla. –Los ojos ámbar del menor se encontraron con los rojizos del mayor. Tenían un brillo especial, no se veían atormentados como siempre, sino que la paz era visible a través de ellos. El más alto sonrió, estaba de buen humor. Coloco el oso de peluche en el vientre del chico y este lo acaricio suavemente, abrazándolo. –Es como que cada una de las estrofas de las canciones dijera como me siento algunas veces….Gracias, es muy lindo.

–Tus sentimientos a veces parecen ser algo retorcidos. –con delicadeza beso la nariz del pequeño, a lo que este respondió con un pequeño gruñido. No le gustaba que hiciera eso.

–Tú pensarías lo mismo si escucharas voces todo el tiempo. – Esa afirmación dejo a Takuto sin palabras, Kariya tenía toda la razón, él no sabía lo que era ser hostigado por voces, producto de tu imaginación.

–Bueno… en eso tienes razón. Perdóname por decir algo tan imprudente. –se disculpo verdaderamente arrepentido por haber dicho semejante estupidez, no quería incomodar a su pareja. Masaki puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente negó, poniéndose de pie y colocando el oso sobre su cama.

–Vamos, los molestos ya deben estar por venir. –le ofreció la mano al castaño, que la recibo gustoso y con su ayuda se puso de pie. Antes de salir de la habitación, Kariya se volteo hacia el pianista y, poniéndose de puntillas, beso los labios de este. Esta acción dejo un tanto descolado a Shindou, era extraño que Masaki hiciera aquello. –Prométeme que no le creerás a nada de lo que te digan. –suplico el menor, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Se notaba, por su tono de voz, que algo lo preocupaba. Shindou le miro enternecido y volvió a unir sus labios.

–Nunca creería algo malo de ti pequeño. Tú eres mi razón de existir. –Kariya sintió algo oprimirse en su corazón, pero no fue de dolor ni tristeza, sino que fue de alegría, esa alegría que te provoca ganas de llorar.

–Eres un idiota.

La risa de Takuto resonó por todo el lugar, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el segundo piso.

* * *

–Masaki, es bueno volver a verte. –saludo de forma cariñosa al pequeño. Kariya le sonrió gatunamente y abrazo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

–Hola Hitomiko-san, es un gusto verla de nuevo. –la pelinegra sonrió a su "sobrino" y le revolvió los cabellos de manera maternal. Hiroto tan solo soltó una carcajada ante las acciones de su hermana con su hijo. Eran demasiado adorables.

–Es un gusto tenerte por aquí hermana.

–Ya me hacía falta verlos, hermano. Es bueno reunirse de vez en cuando. –dio un cariñoso abrazo al pelirojo y luego le dio un abrazo a su pareja. –Me alegro que ambos se encuentren perfectamente. Y me alegra aun más el saber que cuidan tan bien de Masaki. –Ryuuji tan solo sonrió orgulloso de las palabras de la mayor y apretó los hombros de Kariya.

–Pasa adelante Hitomiko, adentro están todos. –la bella mujer tan solo sonrió y entro al lugar. Masaki dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de su casa, un flamante automóvil de color blanco acababa de entrar al lugar, estacionándose frente a la puerta. De él bajo una hermosa mujer, de cabellos azules, largos hasta la cadera y dos mechones blancos. Su cuerpo, esbelto y bien torneado podría dejar embobado a cuaquiera.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Hiroto y le regalo una sonrisa coqueta, causando que este solo soltara una risita nerviosa. Midorikawa apretó con molestia los puños y sonrió falsamente cuando la muchacha se acerco a ellos. Masaki no pudo reprimir una mueca de molestia al tenerla cerca.

–Hiroto, Midorikawa… Hola –se acerco a ambos y les dio un cálido abrazo.

–Hola Reina, tanto sin verte.

–Lo sé… a mira que tenemos aquí. –la despampanante mujer se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del de ojos ámbar. Kariya soltó un gruñido y Yagami le lanzo una mirada de desprecio. –Mira cuanto has crecido Kariya.

–Lo mismo debo decirte a ti…pero no creciste exactamente hacia arriba. –le sonrió de forma burlona y Reina tan solo enrojeció del puro enojo. Ryuuji soltó una pequeña risita, mientras la dama se ponía de pie y caminaba, indignada, hacia el interior.

–Eso fue grosero Masaki. –le reprendió Kira a su hijo, intentando que la risa no se le escapara. La cara de su amiga había sido en verdad muy cómica, pero no le daría a Kariya el gusto de ver que su broma le había parecido graciosa. –Ryuuji, no te rías.

–Admite que fue gracioso.

–No, no lo fue. Y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendido? –miro de manera amenazante al peli azulado y este tan solo frunció el ceño.

–Bien, pero que ella tampoco diga nada estúpido o no me contendré. –Kariya se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su hogar, dejando al adulto con las palabras en la boca.

–Vaya, nuestro hijo es un poco insolente. –el peliverde tan solo soltó una risilla y tomo el mismo camino que su hijo. Hiroto tan solo lanzo un suspiro, sonriendo tenuemente.

* * *

El pianista sonreía de manera bastante cordial a cada uno de los invitados en la fiesta. Era agradable mirar al jovencito, pues este siempre mostraría una radiante sonrisa a todos.

Su pareja iba y venía sin decirle a donde se dirigía, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Así era Kariya y por nada en el mundo se pondría a controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, sabiendo que al chiquillo le molestaba eso. No quería que Masaki se enojara.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, observando como todos los adultos charlaban de manera bastante amena. Vaya que la familia de Hiroto era bastante agradable, lo habían aceptado rápidamente una vez Masaki lo presento como su pareja. Tan distraído iba que no se percato del camino que tomaba, hasta que choco con la espalda de alguien, retrocediendo algunos pasos a causa del impacto.

–Lo siente, no quería incomodarla. –se disculpo ligeramente apenado. La persona con que había tropezado era una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos azules hasta su cadera, piel ligeramente bronceada y unos ojos del color del océano. Bastante hermosa a decir verdad. La chica tan solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue tornando algo tenebrosa. Takuto retrocedió algunos pasos, asustado.

–Tú eres Shindou ¿no? –pregunto, mientras su mano acariciaba uno de los rizos del castaño. –No me presente debidamente contigo. Yo soy Reina, Yagami Reina. Una amiga de la infancia de Ryuuji y de Hiroto…

–Es un placer Reina-san –el joven realizo una pequeña reverencia. La sonrisa de la mujer pareció ensancharse.

–Escuche que eres la pareja del pequeño Masaki. –Takuto asintió orgulloso de eso, le gustaba que todos lo aceptaran tan bien. –Me alegra que el retoño de Hiroto haya encontrado a alguien que lo ame con…su condición. Ya sabes…

–Sí, estoy enterado del padecimiento de Kariya. –Ulvida abrió los ojos levemente, demostrando su sorpresa ante las palabras del menor. Shindou sonrió ante la reacción, supuso que nadie se esperaba que él siguiera con Kariya luego de enterarse de lo que tenía.

–Y… ¿no te asusta?

– ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Masaki, después de todo, es una persona muy dulce, un padecimiento como el suyo no bastara como para alejarme de su lado…

Reina enarco una ceja ante las palabras mencionadas. Vaya jovencito tan raro el que tenia frente a ella. El novio anterior que Kariya les presento, había escapado ni bien le comentaron el padecimiento de Kariya, le parecía extraño que este no lo hubiera hecho también. Coloco sus dedos sobre su barbilla, en una pose pensativa y el más bajo la observo curioso.

–Eres interesante…. –admitió la oji azulada. Takuto tan solo asintió. – Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado… ya sabes…. Necesito contarte algunas cosas.

A Shindou se le hizo algo descortés el negarse a aquella petición, por lo que no le quedo de otra que aceptar escuchar lo que la mayor tenía que decirle. La mujer le indico por donde pasar y él, obediente como siempre, se dejo guiar, sin mirar la sonrisa de crueldad que se formaba en los rojizos labios de ella.

Si el pilar que mantenía a Ryuuji y a Hiroto unidos era Masaki, ella se encargaría de desmoronarlo; sobre todo sabiendo lo fácil que era hacer que este niño se derrumbara. Midorikawa había osado en interponerse entre ella y Kiyama, por lo que se encargaría de arruinar toda la felicidad de ambos. Sabía que Kariya era los ojos de Mido, por lo que hacerlo caer sería una forma indirecta de hacer al de ojos oscuros sufrir.

* * *

–Osamu-san – el pelinegro dirigió su mirada hacía el sobrino de su pareja. El pequeño peliazulado le sonrió inocentemente y el antes conocido como el capitán de Épsilon le sacudió el cabello.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeño? –Masaki soltó un bufido, odiaba que lo llamaran así.

Desde hacía tres años que el de ojos anaranjados sostenía una relación con la tía de Kariya, Hitomiko, y hasta el momento había resultado ser un tío bastante consentidor. Él pequeño heredero de la corporación Kira le había tomado bastante aprecio, desde mucho antes de si quiera conocer a sus actuales tutores, ya que cuando vivía en el Sun Garden ,Osamu solía ir a visitar a los niños y a Hitomiko muy seguido.

– ¿No has visto a Takuto? –pregunto el menor con cierta preocupación. Desde hacia una hora que no veía a su pareja, ni a la odiosa de Reina, y eso le preocupaba.

– ¿El chiquillo castaño? –Kariya asintió y el pelinegro puso una pose pensativa. –Mmm no recuerdo haberlo visto en un buen rato…. La última vez que lo vi, estaba contigo. –el menor solo apretó la boca, para no soltar ninguna insolencia. El más alto no tenía necesidad de recordarle algo que él ya sabía.

–Si lo ves, le puedes decir que lo estoy buscando.

– ¿A quién estás buscando, renacuajo? –un tic se hizo presente en la ceja izquierda de Kariya. Reconoció ese tono de voz molesto y burlón al instante, esa era la única persona que era capaz de hacerle enojar con sus "inocentes bromas". Claro, si clasificáramos las bromas de Nagumo Haruya como inocentes, las bromas de Masaki serían simplemente un juego de niños.

–Hola Haruya… –le saludo el pequeño sin ningún signo de respeto. En lo que conocía al pelirojo de ojos ámbar, jamás había llegado a respetarlo como a sus demás superiores. Eso y que Haruya no se ganaba ese privilegio con todas las estupideces que solía decir o hacer en presencia del menor.

–No seas grosero con el niño, Burn. –le reprendió una fría voz al del tulipán. Burn tan solo soltó un suave "aguafiestas" y dio la vuelta, ofendido. –Masaki… cuanto has crecido.

–Hola Suzuna-san –el pequeño sonrió de manera infantil al moreno y este tan solo mostro una pequeña, pero muy pequeña, mueca de cariño dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. –Usted no habrá visto de casualidad a Shindou.

–El Ricky Ricón de tu pareja estaba con Reina. –comento Burn, saliendo de su pequeño berrinche, colocándose al lado de Gazelle y de Osamu.

Kariya quedo en shock durante unos segundos. Takuto no podía estar con esa víbora… no podía. Esa mujer era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa, con tal de verlo sufrir. Nunca la entendería, desde que fue presentado como el hijo de Hiroto, esa odiosa mujer se había encargado de hacerle la vida añicos.

Ella había sido la causante de su separación con Ranmaru, y ahora también quería separarlo de Takuto… No lo iba a permitir.

Hizo una rápida reverencia y corrió como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, ante la mirada atónita de los adultos. Debía encontrarlos, debía evitar que esa mujer se encargara de arruinarle la poca felicidad que tenía en aquel tormento.

* * *

Hasta aquí! xD han aparecido más personajes~ yeeeee!

Les diré, tengo cierto trauma por emparejar a Dessarm con Hitomiko, se me hace una bonita parejita hetero... de las pocas que acepto, pero por sobre encima de esa pareja esta el OSAMUXAPHRODI -no pregunten por que los emparejo, solo me gusta verlos juntos y ya-. Ah, y la aparición de la sensual de Reina Yagami, ella, junto Haruna, es mi favorita de IE, así que no piensen que la odio...

Ya que, les dejo con la dudita de que le dira Ulvida a Shindou, y probablemente en unos dos o tres caps contare como fue que Shindou y Kariya pararon juntitos...

Dejen un Review ya sea con una felicitación o una critica, todo es aceptado. Háganme saber que les gusta~ xD okno...

Hasta dentro de dos semanas :D!


	7. El Pasado que él Desea olvidar

Hellow~ aquí, reportándose NekoAle con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic tan raro... ya que. Se que no subi rapido, pero mi inspiración se había muerto xD y no me quedaba nada bonito...Y esto fue lo unico que me gusto, y por eso se los presento.

Este capítulo narra algunos hechos del pasado de Masaki. Sin más, buena lectura.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

**Capitulo siete: El pasado que él desea olvidar.**

– ¿Qué era lo que deseaba decirme, Ulvida-san? –pregunto el castaño con curiosidad, una vez la peli azulada hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación a donde lo había llevado. Era un cuarto bastante amplio, Shindou supo reconocerlo como la sala familiar de los Kira-Midorikawa. Una televisión pantalla plasma al fondo de la habitación, un sillón triple en el centro y dos sillones pequeños colocados en cada uno de los costados del cuarto. Todos los aparatos tecnológicos que pudieran imaginar se encontraban en ese lugar, desde la consola más impresionante hasta la computadora más novedosa.

La mujer volteo a ver al menor con una sonrisa bastante coqueta, pestañeando de manera exagerada, cual adolecente enamorada.

–Bueno, ya que veo que estas al tanto de la situación de Masaki, supongo que no te ha contado el por qué sus padres lo dejaron en el Sun Garden. –Takuto negó, esos temas jamás habían sido de agrado para Kariya, por lo que intentaba evitarlos y no hacer preguntas que resultaran incomodas. Reina amplió su sonrisa y se sentó con un gesto bastante dramático. El castaño tan solo enarco una ceja. –No sé si deba contarte esto…

–Si Masaki no me lo ha contado, debe ser porque tiene sus razones ¿no cree? No escuchare cosas que no son de mi incumbencia. –hizo una pequeña reverencia, dispuesto a retirarse. La mujer crujió los dientes, molesta y dio un pequeño bufido, apresurándose a hablar.

–Supongo que entonces tampoco te conto que él intento matar a su verdadero padre. –Shindou se quedo unos momentos paralizado ante las palabras de la mujer. Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma.

–Si me disculpa….

–Kariya sufrió un ataque de ira, ante lo que "Ellos" le decían. Intento matarse, y su padre trato de evitarlo y Masaki le clavo un tenedor en el cuello… que buena suerte fue que ni siquiera rozo la yugular o de lo contrario el pequeño Kariya seguiría en un psiquiátrico…. A raíz de eso el señor Kariya se fue del hogar. –Shindou intento callarla, pero ella lo tomo por los hombros, guiándolo hacia un sillón, para que tomara asiento. Reina se coloco a su lado y le acaricio con delicadeza las mejillas del menor. –Kariya tenía seis años cuando su padre lo abandono, todos dicen que el pobre hombre no toleraba estar con una persona tan desquiciada. –Yagami soltó una risita lastimera. – Te imaginas que doloroso ¿no? La madre de Kariya no dejada de culparlo del abandono de su esposo, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad consiguió otra pareja.

"A Masaki no le agradaba mucho el nuevo novio de su madre, él dice que era un pedante, pero la gente dice que en verdad era un amor de persona. Un día el pobre hombre encontró a Masaki intentando ahogar a la mascota de su novia. Se espanto tanto que abandono el lugar. La madre de Masaki se desespero, que comenzó a buscar al padre de Kariya como loca y se lo entrego. Mira que el hombre moría de miedo por su propio hijo. Kariya y él vivieron juntos hasta que Masaki cumplió los diez años, todo ese tiempo con los constantes ataques de ira y locura del niño. Nadie le podía explicar al señor que era lo que su muchacho tenía…

"Finalmente se arto, y sin dudarlo envió a Masaki a un orfanato… El pobre niño quedo destrozado Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para sus padres?..."

Por poco y la quijada de Takuto cae hasta el suelo, sabía que su pareja había tenido una infancia bastante dura; pero jamás imagino que lo fuera tanto. No podía creer que existieran esa clase de padres tan inhumanos que abandonaban a su hijo de tal manera.

–Aprecio que me cuente esto…pero no hayo una razón para que me lo esté contando….

–A callar chiquillo, que no he llegado a la parte que verdaderamente nos interesa…–aunque le hubiera gustado salir del lugar, su educación no se lo permitió y obedeció, sentándose de nuevo. –Que obediente eres, eh Shindou…. Bueno, continúo. Cuando Kariya llego al Sun Garden solía ser muy solitario. Nadie se le podía acercar, además de que tenía una actitud un tanto extraña para todos nosotros…. Gritaba de la nada, se golpeaba y arañaba solo. Pensamos que era un comportamiento normal, digo, todos los niños hacen berrinches ¿no?

"Cambiamos de idea…. Masaki llevaba ya dos meses en el orfanato, y se comenzó a realizar extraños cortes en las muñecas…. _Ellos dicen que debo estar muerto_, eso era lo que Kariya susurraba una y otra vez mientras cortaba. Nunca habíamos visto que un niño de diez años hiciera aquello, era algo bastante espeluznante…

"Nuestro padre se espanto bastante, y no dudo ni un segundo en llevar al pequeño Masaki al doctor….y bueno ya sabes lo que el médico nos dijo… Allí nos enteramos lo que le pasaba a Kariya… Esquizofrenia Paranoide, un extraño síndrome para un niño tan pequeño. ¿No te parece? El pediatra estaba entre fascinado y asustado. Nos dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con los ataques de Kariya, que iba a sufrir bastantes a lo largo de su vida.

"Lo comenzaron a llevar con un psiquiatra, y a Hiroto y su pareja, Ryuuji –a Shindou le pareció escuchar que Reina pronunciaba el nombre del segundo tutor de Kariya con desprecio- les comenzó a interesar bastante Masaki. Bueno, todo fue fácil, aprendimos a lidiar con los arranques de ira que sufría Kariya, sabes, no fue muy difícil acoplarnos. Supongo que a ti tampoco te costo. –Miro de manera burlona al castaño y este se estremeció ante la mirada azulina de la mayor. –Eres adorable Shindou. –De una forma bastante descarada, la mujer acaricio la mejilla de Takuto, soltando una pequeña risa.

–Gracias, pero… ¿podría evitar hacer eso? –con delicadeza retiro la mano de Ulvida, colocándola en el sillón. Reina enarco una ceja y continúo con el relato.

–Bien, en que me quede…. –Soltó un suspiro y la sonrisa de niña traviesa volvió a sus facciones. – Todos pensamos que Kariya sabría relacionarse bien con los niños del orfanato, Padre tenía la idea que Masaki era un niño normal a pesar de su condición. Ah claro que lo era –negó lentamente – hasta que "Ellos" comenzaban a hostigarlo y Kariya perdía completamente el control. Era capaz de golpear hasta a Hitomiko o Hiroto.

"Lo dejábamos pasar por su condición, hasta que un día los arranques de Kariya produjeron un terrible accidente… ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso? –Shindou volvió a negar, algo asustado por lo que la mujer le contaba. – Bueno, Kariya empujo a una pequeña niña del segundo nivel del Orfanato… Fue horrible. Todos le preguntamos por qué había hecho tal cosa… Aun recuerdo la sonrisa de retorcido que tenía cuando nos explico él porque de sus acciones "Ellos dicen que ella era una molestia, necesitaba deshacerme de ese estorbo para que todo podamos vivir mejor". La pequeña sufrió mayores daños, pero a raíz de eso los niños comenzaron a alejarse aun más de Kariya.

–Bueno, supongo que lo hizo por su enfermedad. . –intento defender las acciones de su pareja. –Según yo he leído y lo que Masaki me ha contado, las voces en su cabeza no lo dejan en paz hasta que él hace lo que ellas exigen. –Reina puso los ojos en blanco y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Shindou.

–Querido, a eso mismo me refiero yo. Si "Ellos" le ordenan algo a Kariya, él lo hará. No importa que tan atroz sea, lo hará.

–Nunca le han pedido que haga algo atroz.

–Claro que sí. ¿Cuántas veces crees que Kariya ha intentado matarse? O ¿Matar a alguien más? ¿Me has estado prestando atención? –Ulvida dio un fuerte golpe al sillón, haciendo que Shindou se sobresaltase. –Mierda Takuto… Kariya intento matar a su padre biológico, a más de un niño del orfanato e incluso…a si mismo…

–A… ¿Varios niños? –el castaño se encogió un poco en su lugar.

–Claro niño. Desde empujarlos de las gradas, hasta golpearlos fuertemente. Todo porque "ellos" se lo dijeron. Dime. –la muchacha se puso de pie y tomo al castaño por los hombros. – Ahora te pregunto. ¿Qué harás cuando "ellos" le digan a Kariya que eres una molestia? ¿De verdad crees que Kariya se detendrá….solo porqué te ama? –Shindou asintió con lentitud y la mujer soltó una carcajada burlona. – ¡Pero qué ilusa la juventud de hoy en día! ¡Él no podrá controlarlo Takuto! Cuando "Ellos" le hablan, Kariya pierde completamente la conciencia. Hace las cosas sin saberlo, puede pensar que está matando a matando a alguien en un sueño, pero cuando regresa a la realidad en verdad habrá cometido ese acto… ¿No te da miedo? ¿No temes que un día tu novio tenga un delirio y decida apuñalarte?

De golpe el castaño se puso de pie, mirando de manera iracunda a Yagami, con el ceño fruncido y completamente indignado. Reina tan solo le miro con curiosidad y se seco algunas lágrimas que habían salido a causa de su escandalosa risa.

–Con todo el respeto, Reina-san, le pido que deje de sacar esas conclusiones tan erróneas acerca de Masaki. Podrá a ver realizado malas acciones en el pasado, pero eso no garantiza que eso se vaya a repetir.

–Vaya que tienes agallas niño. Es un esquizofrénico. Por eso mismo te digo esto. Nadie garantiza que no vaya a querer matarte un día.

–Esta simple historia no hará que me aleje de Kariya. Lo amo demasiado como para huir por algo que tan solo están suponiendo… Le prometí que no me alejaría de su lado, y eso haré…. Así que le agradezco todo lo que me ha contado, ya que gracias a usted conozco más sobre el pasado de Masaki, pero no se preocupe. Cuando Kariya sufra uno de esos ataques, yo sabré como lidiar con él. –y sin dudarlo dos veces, Shindou se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación con paso elegante y dejando a la oji azul con las palabras en la boca.

–Mira que caballeroso me resulto ser el nuevo novio de Masaki… alguna otra manera encontrare….

* * *

El peli azul corría de manera desesperada y abría cada una de las puertas de su casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pareja en algunas de las habitaciones. Llevaba ya alrededor de dos horas buscándolo y de Takuto ni sus luces.

–Ah maldita arpía, ¿Dónde lo llevaste?

Se dispuso a volver al primer nivel, y al momento de dar la vuelta, choco contra otra persona retrocediendo un poco a causa del impacto.

–Auch… Oye, fíjate por donde v….Ah Shindou –la mirada del pequeño se ilumino al momento de ver a Takuto. Este tan solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. –Te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –No hubo respuesta, tan solo sitió como los brazos del mayor lo rodeaban de manera protectora. -¿Eh?

–Masaki –la suave voz de su pareja le hizo estremecerse. – Te amo…

– ¿Por qué te pones meloso de repente? –pregunto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shindou se separo un poco, para poder ver el rostro el menor y acariciar su rostro.

–No sé, simplemente sentí que debía decirte eso. –Masaki bajo el cabeza, apenado por las palabras tan dulces que el pianista le regalaba. –Pero, enserio. Quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado… No importa todo lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ni lo que la gente piense de ti… Tú eres mi todo, mi mundo y nadie será capaz de separarme de ti.

Masaki trago con fuerza, algo nervioso.

– ¿Hablaste con Reina? –pregunto con algo de temor, a lo que el pianista tan solo asintió.

–Digamos que me conto algunas cosas, pero calma. No le di mucha importancia. –Los ojos del menor se abrieron completamente, asustado de que Reina hubiera asustado a Shindou.

– ¿Qué… fue lo que ella te dijo? –miro directamente a los ojos de su pareja, y tan solo pudo encontrar esa mirada de ternura y amor que el pianista siempre le daba.

– ¿Qué me dijo, dices? Bueno, tan solo me conto algunos de los percances que tuviste en el Sun Garden… y que tienes algunos problemas para controlar tu ira. Pero eso era algo que yo ya sabía. –finalizo, brindándole una bonita sonrisa para calmarlo. Prefirió omitir el hecho que Yagami le había comentado el intento de asesinado hacia su padre biológico- ¿Recuerdas que prometí que ninguna tontería de las que me dijeran me alejarían de ti? –Kariya asintió y Shindou le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. –Sigue en pie Kariya…. Y siempre lo cumpliré.

–Eres un idiota Shindou. –Takuto tan solo soltó una sutil carcajada, y el menor lo jalo de la corbata, juntando sus labios en un tierno beso. Shindou lo abrazo por la cintura y Kariya rodeo su cuello, apegándose aun más al pianista. –Te amo demasiado –soltó. Shindou sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras tan lindas. Era extraño oír salir eso de la boca del pequeño.

–Eres mi mundo Kariya Masaki…. –cargo al menor al estilo princesa, ganándose algunos gruñidos y maldiciones por parte de este, Shindou tan solo lo ignoro y se dirigió al cuarto del peli azul, cerrando la puerta con llave.

–Estas consiente que si mis tutores se enteran de lo que tienes planeado hacer, te van a colgar de cabeza, sosteniéndote de los testículos ¿no? –Takuto tan solo alzo los hombros ante la extraña advertencia.

–Si ellos nos descubren, les diré que su lindo e inocente hijo estuvo dispuesto a entregarse….

–Ellos no te creerán.

–Claro que lo harán, soy demasiado confiable. –Masaki volvió a unir sus labios, ahora de una forma un tanto desesperada. Se removió hasta bajarse de los brazos del pianista y acaricio con insistencia sus hombros.

–Midorikawa te podría creer, pero Hiroto aun no confía en ti~ –canturreo de manera juguetona, mientras su mano se escabullía dentro de la camisa ajena, de forma traviesa. El castaño tan solo le miro divertido.

–Parece que el pequeño gato tiene ganas de tomar leche~ –Masaki tan solo atino a sonrojarse de una manera un tanto escandalosa, sacando su mano de donde se encontraba y alejándose de forma violenta.

– ¡No digas eso!

–Pero si es lo que quieres hacer. –abrazo al oji ámbar por la cintura y depositó un beso en su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar. –Niégalo…

–No lo puedo negar, por qué es verdad… –El menor dio la vuelta con gracia y abrazo a Takuto por el cuello, rozando sus labios de manera bastante tentadora. –Quiero que me toques….

–Bien, lo haré. –robó un corto beso, pero de inmediato se alejo, dejando a Masaki un tanto descolado. –Lo haré cuando termine la fiesta, pequeño. Tus padres ya deben estar preguntando por nosotros. Y no me veas así. –le advirtió, al ver la mueca de berrinche que el chiquillo había puesto. –Te toco luego~.

–Serás idiota. –de un empujón se alejo del más alto y se encamino hacia la salida, dispuesto a volver a la fiesta. Shindou tan solo sonrió ante la actitud tan infantil del pequeño. – Vamos. –Le llamó.

–Voy…– Kariya se adelanto unos pasos, dejando al castaño solo en la habitación. Shindou lanzo un suspiro al aire, moviendo su cuello levemente. –No creo que Kariya vaya a ser capaz de hacerme daño… ¿no?

Mientras, el pequeño peli azulado soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones, mientras caminaba hacia el primer piso. Un extraño dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, haciéndole parar y acariciar levemente su sien.

–_Masaki…._– escucho de manera lejana. Sacudió su cabeza, mirando extrañado hacia todos lados. –_Pequeño Masaki, de verdad pensabas que todos nosotros nos callaríamos solo con unas jodidas pastillitas. _

Kariya se removió, asustado, buscando desesperadamente de donde provenían esas molestas voces. Eso tenía que ser una jodida broma, se suponía que "Ellos" lo dejarían en paz, que no lo fastidiarían más. Pero parecía que estaba muy equivocado.

– ¡Ustedes no deberían estar hablando! –gritó hacía, aparentemente, la nada. Una risilla burlona resonó por todo el lugar causando un escalofrío en la espalda del menor.

–_Siempre te lo hemos dicho, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Todos somos tú, y no te puedes deshacer de ti mismo. ¿No, Masaki? _

–Esto no puede estar pasando…. Debía ser perfecto…

–Masaki –le llamaron, sacándolo de su delirio. Las voces en su cabeza rieron a la vez, crispándole aun más los nervios. –Kariya, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto Takuto, que recién lo había alcanzado. Él pequeño le miro con miedo, y se lanzo a sus brazos buscando refugio.

–Ellos deberían estar callados. –sollozo.

–_Nunca nos callaremos. _

–_**Eres muy patético si pensaste que se callarían. **_–Le respondió Takuto. Kariya sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo. –Masaki, te estoy hablando. ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Significa que nunca podre librarme de ellas? ¿Ellas nunca se callaran?

–_Pero dinos, ¿para que quieres que nos callemos? Solo puedes confiar en nosotros… Siempre te decimos la verdad._

– ¡Mienten! –el menor empujo a Shindou, estampando un puñetazo contra la pared. Nuevamente esa incomoda sensación de desconfianza hacia los otros se hizo presente, haciendo que Kariya mordiera su labio inferior con fuerza hasta sacarle un poco de sangre. –Ustedes siempre mienten.

–_Nunca lo hacemos. No sabes todo lo que dicen de ti en esta fiesta. _

–Nadie dice nada. –Levanto la vista e inicio a caminar hacia las escaleras, mirando a todos los invitados que se encontraban en el living. Todas las personas en la sala murmuraban, incluso sus tutores. Masaki abrió los ojos poco a poco, lloriqueando suavemente. –Ellos no dicen nada de mí.

– _**¿Estás seguro? **_–Shindou le miraba sonriente, de una manera un tanto burlona. –Masaki…. ¿Qué te pasa? –realmente el pianista estaba preocupado ante la actitud que su pareja mostraba, hacia unos cuantos segundos estaba alegre y ahora, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Pero esa preocupación no la veía Masaki, tan solo observaba personas a su alrededor; que murmuraban lo escoria que era. Deseando su muerte.

–_Hasta tu novio lo sabe…Deberías escuchar bien lo que dicen. _– Kariya dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el living, iniciando a bajar las escaleras. Las miradas de todas las personas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su figura, juzgándolo. O eso le decía su cabeza.

–_Escucha con atención lo que todos dicen Masaki….Nadie desea que estés vivo._ –agudizo su oído, intentando escuchar la conversación que mantenían los adultos.

–_**A veces me pregunto por qué lo adoptaste. Si es tan solo una basura.**_

–_**Simplemente lo adopte porque me dio lastima.**_

–_**Pienso que deberían matarlo, así les ahorra muchos problemas.**_

–_**Es una buena idea. Falta poco para que eso pase. **_

–Eso… no puede ser verdad… Ellos no pueden estar diciendo eso. – se tambaleaba levemente. Se sentía verdaderamente traicionado por todos sus seres queridos. Quería gritarles, correr y esconderse de ese mundo tan podrido. "Ellos" tenían razón.

–_Todo el mundo estaría mejor si tu estuvieras muerto. _–comenzaba a considerar el hacerles caso.

* * *

Y hasta aquí~ xD a no se si les guste, pero ya en otros caps comenzare a contar como fue la vida de Kariyita, antes de la venida de Takuto... tengo pensado hacer un capitulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Masaki. Que dicen? les parece si lo hago...

Haganme saber sus dudas, sugerencias o simples palabras diciendo que les gusta el fic... todo se acepta!

De antemano, gracias por los review de los ultimos caps, debo responderlos, pero dejenme decirles que los leo todos


End file.
